


Face Amidst the Smoke

by fictional_normalcy, Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Better Life, M/M, Rare Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unknown Crush, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Astrid is paired for a project with someone who she is definitely not eager to work with. Haddock has a reputation of being a bad student, just a bad role model in general. But in being forced to work with one of the worst seniors in the school, she comes to see what is under this bad boy's exterior... and she may be getting in over her head.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	1. Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, dear readers, be prepared for a story I hope you haven't heard before. I and my co-creator have constructed a story that came from a single prompt. Hope you enjoy.

There wasn’t anyway to avoid the circumstance. What would happen would happen. I sat in my seat, listening to the teacher saying that by the end of the period we would be in our groups and endeavoring on our latest project. It would take extensive research, brainstorming topics, and then after the paper was complete we would do a presentation. I started glancing around the classroom, seeing the thoughts that were already running through my classmates’ heads. Who their possible options were.

Some would watch the teacher, but once her attention would shift they’d start making gestures with their heads towards acquaintances they made. My friends however, had already started taking out sticky notes from their pouches and starting to write with their lead pencils. Could I be screwed for this upcoming project? I had a mild guess that none of those notes would be coming my way. Even Heather had never spared a glance in my direction. I considered taking a sticky note out of my binder. Maybe try to enter the written conversation before I was thrown out entirely?

She was on the verge of finishing the presentation. Soon enough the overhead projector would flick on, a page would slip under, and she’d tell us to find our groups and then she’d discuss the presentation further. I racked my brain of who were my possible options if my friends would truly leave me alone. I had some in this class, and though we didn’t always hang out I would have liked to work on this project with them. Just work with someone I get along with. This project was a large part of our grade, one of the few that would dominate our finals grades besides the exams. 

“All right class, I’d like you to find a partner to do this assignment. Once you’ve found someone, you’re free to grab one of the packets on my desk, and write both of your names on the sheet. Now keep in mind that it’s one per group.” 

Some people swooped out of their chairs. Others merely started gathering their stuff and shifting their desks so they faced one another. I saw my friends pair up with one another before I could even approach and ask if they wanted to work together. I had effectively been left out. I stared around the room, wondering which final options were left. My binder hung at my side as I stood awkwardly next to my empty desk. I was able to guess who was left without a partner. I couldn’t help but let out an audible groan. Not him. You could _not_ make me work with him. Not with a project of this capacity.

“Ms. Hofferson, do you have a partner yet?”

I slumped into my chair. No point in refusing. It could easily be seen. It was only me and one other person left. Hiccup Haddock. One of the worst boys in school. He never gave a crap about anything, he smoked on school grounds, and rumors were that he carried a Swiss Army knife with him at all times. There was a black leather jacket that seemed to be all he ever wore, and he had never completed a single assignment for this class. I _did not_ want to work with him. 

“Haddock, where is your partner?”

“He’s right here next to me, can’t you see him?” He gestured to an empty seat mockingly.

“I’m afraid you cannot work alone on this project.”

“And why not?” The both of us protested.

“The work is far too taxing. The project is constructed so that it requires the work of two people. So that means, Haddock and Hofferson, you’re working together.”

I snapped my head back to look at him. He smiled smugly, sinking farther back into his seat. There was nothing on his desk, not a pen or paper. Gods this wasn’t going to be pleasant, and I was the one who had to move. I begrudgingly clutched my notebook, and moved to sit next to him. He sat in the back of the classroom, and all I could see was a sagging backpack next to the desk. I slid into the desk, wishing I could turn my back on him, but that wouldn’t work. The desks weren’t constructed that way. 

“I think you forgot to go get us a packet.” He said.

I immediately glared at him. “Why don’t you go do it?” 

“I wasn’t the one who had to switch seats. You were already up anyway.” 

I could’ve sat there debating with him another five minutes, I could have just let the both of us sit without a packet. We clearly were not eager to work with each other. Though I remembered how much this project was worth. If either of us slacked off our grades would take huge consequences. I slid out of the seat and swiped a packet off of the desk. As I walked by my friends I saw Heather give me a look of pity. Pointing to her cell phone when I passed. I dumped the packet on his desk, sitting back down while crossing my arms.

“See, everyone could use a little exercise now and then.” 

I couldn’t help but take in a deep breath and let it end with a scowl. There was a possibility that I would be throttling Haddock by the end of the period. Forcing my gaze to the front of the room, I waited until the teacher had set up her own packet under the projector. She started discussing the project, a blue highlighter poised in her hand to outline important details. My hand was reaching for the packet on Haddock’s desk when he slapped it away. He was skimming the packet himself, flipping the pages with minute responses to the details read.

I waited with my hand extended until he finished investigating. I already had my highlighter out by then, and quickly copied the colorations on the teacher’s paper before she flipped the page. She gave us a short list of websites where we could look for possible topics. We would need to get her approval by the end of the week. The essay would be due first, then a week later we’d have to give presentations. Suggesting to split the work so the pair would get the same amount of work. I let out a whistled breath of annoyance. 

It certainly wouldn’t be equal if I had to work with him. There was a lot riding on this. If the work wasn’t completed, my grade would surely take a consequence. His could only sink lower. This was the semester that would make it or break it for us to graduate. I couldn’t risk being derailed simply because my teammate was a lazy ignorant person. As soon as the teacher finished discussing the project, I turned to Hiccup. Putting on the sternest face I could.

“Look, I know you don’t give a crap about this, but I do. So help me gods, you better do your part or I’ll make sure you’re in more than one piece.”

“Heh.” He had the nerve to smirk. “I won’t put up a debate with you. This project actually seems worth doing.”

“It is worth 20% of our grade.”

“Yes I think I can read.” He gestured to the packet. 

I flicked out my cell phone, opening a tab and typing in a link to one of the websites. I took out an index card, writing down a few additional links before passing it to Hiccup. He grasped it with no complaint, but as soon as I returned to my phone he leaned over and slid it into a pocket of his backpack.

“Those are the links you need to look up. Get to it.”

“Can’t. My phone don’t got access to the Internet.”


	2. Seeking

“What do you mean?” I set the device down.

“You heard me.”

It was rare that those words ever came out of someone’s mouth. What phone couldn’t connect to the internet? Even toddlers had devices that could access the world wide web so they could watch their videos or play their games. He had to be making excuses.

“Let me see your phone.”

“Fuck off.” 

“So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the period?”

“There’s one of us actually holding a phone. Meaning you do the research, and I give the approval.”

“You’re not just going to sit there and do nothing.”

“You have any other suggestions?” He glared.

I knew he didn’t bring the supplies he actually needed, but he had to have a piece of paper. I took my notebook and tossed it on his desk.

“Start brainstorming. That way we can see what ideas we can merge or agree on.” 

“Then hand over the packet.” 

I continued my task, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hiccup had no interest. He flipped through the packet idly, soon enough putting it down and looking in the direction of the window. It was a rather misty day today, and there was rain in the forecast for the evening. I wanted to at least have a research topic chosen by the end of the period, but I also knew that with one of us researching not much was going to get done. The teacher would be okay with being given a topic a later day. 

The essay was due in three weeks, and the presentation would be a week after that. Which meant that this grade would be culminated by the efforts made in a month. As soon as the bell rang Hiccup had tossed the notebook on my desk, shoving aside anyone in his way to get out of the classroom. As I gathered my own things, I could swear that the teacher was giving me a glance of sympathy. We might’ve been better off working alone. Now he’d drag me down with him on his sinking ship.

Heather wound her arm through mine as we made our way out of the classroom. I could see that she had a sticky note attached to the clear plastic of her binder, a phone number written in burgundy ink. 

“I just have to say that you’re screwed.”

“Oh I know it.” An exasperated breath escaped me. 

“Of everyone to be stuck with, it had to be Haddock. The worst student in Hooligan High. You know he’s already been expelled from three other schools?”

“And the district board wanted to make the students suffer further by having to deal with him?”

“He’s just a problem they need to pass on. He has to drop out of his own volition.” 

I sighed. “He’s got an infuriating attitude, but we did just start. I have to hope that we’ll actually make progress.”

“Always an optimist, Asti.” She laughed. “You should talk to Mrs. Vaiker though. See if there’s something else you can do.”

“I can leave that as a last resort. For now I’ll be on his case about getting this done. He did show some interest in the assignment.”

“Yeah, but don’t try to push him too hard. I don’t want you to wind up getting stabbed.”

“Like that’ll happen.” I smirked. “He’ll have his own blade inside him before it even touches me. How dare you doubt my capabilities.”

I wondered if he actually carried a blade. The rumor had been floating around the school, but no one had ever reported being sliced or attacked. Maybe some students had been threatened, but been frightened enough not to say a word. The way he acted, it could be assumed that he did walk around armed. 

“Maybe you should bring pepper spray or something. You’ll be stuck with him for this project, you’ll need proper protection.” 

“Can’t go pick it up today. Got a shift from 4:30-8 later.”

“They’re making you work on a weekday?” Her eyes widened.

“Hey, better I work a few hours today then cram in eight hours on Saturday. We have practice in the morning, if you haven’t forgotten.” 

“Right, a day that the Berkian fog will be nonexistent. Hey, I’ll come by and visit you then! I’ve been in the mood for a hazelnut latte.” 

“You just want the discount.” I grinned.

“A friend at the Nadder’s Nook has its benefits. See you then?”

Her arm left mine, and she turned in one direction while I went in another. I hadn’t even gotten to mention that he didn’t have a proper cell phone. It was just fuel for her seeing Haddock in an even worse image. I couldn’t help but boggle at his statement. A phone without access to the internet. How much did his parents hate him that they had to limit him in that way? I could only hope that he hadn’t already torn up that index card, that he was going to find some form of internet and do his own research. He’d kept the packet, and I had enough know-how to be able to make progress when I had the chance. 

I also had Heather as a resource. She’d be able to send me pictures of whatever I needed. I wished I could do the same for Hiccup. Make headway in the evening by sending him pictures of the topics we could do. I had neglected to ask for his number, considering the fact that he didn’t even want to hand his cell phone over. It was crucial. If I was going to be worrying myself this much, I needed to make that I had his commitment and could hold him to it. I’d find him at the end of the school day. He couldn’t be that hard to find. Dagur had to know where he was.

His favored spots on where to go and smoke a cigarette. After school it wouldn’t be difficult to find him. Just look for that cloud of gray and the smell of tobacco. Find that face already having seen me as I strode toward them. As I watched the clock in my remaining classes, I had time to debate whether or not it was the right thing to do. The number could wait until tomorrow. Then again, he may not even show up for class. He is known to ditch as well. Heather was afraid he’d threaten me with his blade. I felt that he would give me the same response as earlier.

Not wanting to hand over his phone. Be completely closed off. May just ignore me completely, act like I didn’t even exist. I definitely would not appreciate if he blew smoke in my face. 

When the bell rung, I carefully packed my things. Hoping not to regret what I was about to do. I found Dagur, he was was next to the exit gate, watching the students exit the school. Dagur would be one of the only people who knew where he was. He was only a couple years older than us, but he was one of the security guards who knew what most students were up to. He may be a little eccentric, but he meant well and got along well with the other teenagers. 

He gave me three locations. I was going to try one, if he wasn’t there, wasn’t worth it. I tried to hide the surprise that Dagur knew where Hiccup may have been. Then again, he was a security guard. If he didn’t know where Hiccup liked to do his illegal habits, what kind of school supervisor was he? I headed toward the patch of trees near the east side of the football stadium. 

I had thought he wasn’t there, until a plume of smoke went up from behind a trunk. 


	3. Exchange

“Hiccup?” I called out.

“I’m not taking people right now. Come never again.”

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“You’re looking at the wrong end of the rainbow.” He peered around the tree trunk. “Go away. There’s no treasure here.” 

He took a drag and blew the smoke straight forward. It seemed to cloud around his face for a few seconds before dissipating.

“Put that out. I need to ask you something.”

“This really can’t be an inconvenience to you.” He sneered. “The hell you want?”

I pulled out my cell phone, approaching while holding it in front of me like some kind of peace offering. I somewhat assumed that he would have a blade hanging casually from his belt, or be able to see a distinct rectangular shape in his pocket. Although I tried not to glance down as I came closer. How weird would it be if he caught me staring at his pants? He didn’t move in the slightest when I faced him. He had no expression, just a mutual face which showed no displeasure or delight. The cigarette was held inches from his lips.

Leaning against the trunk had ruffled his hair somewhat, and his backpack had disappeared. His smoke was merging with the looming fog, obscuring his face.

“I want us to make progress on this. The sooner we get this done the better.”

“Man, you actually like that class don’t you? Her accent doesn’t put you to sleep like the rest of us?”

“It’s our senior year, we need to put in the effort in order to graduate.”

“Some of us do.” He muttered. 

“This morning you said the project was of interest to you.” I still held my phone in front of me.

“Finding a topic is. The research, the typing of the paper, the having to stand and face nuisances, isn’t so pleasing.” He said after a drag.

“So you only like some aspects.”

“Hey, Hofferson does know how to summarize.” 

“Look, I know you don’t want me wasting your time. I came to get this over with.”

“Then stop. With the small talk. And quit holding your phone out like it’s a weapon. Unless it’s one of those taser phones.”

“So what if it is?”

“Then you better hope you can hold on to it if you try to use it.” He took a small breath in of the cigarette. “Or what do you want to do with it?”

I typed in my passcode. I’d gotten his attention, that was for sure. Although, who knew what it would take for him to actually pull out that blade? I opened up a new contact. Holding out the device toward him, having a mind to take the little smoking tube and stomp it under my boot. Hmm, I may be wanting to see whether or not the blade rumor was true.

I swallowed. “Type in your phone number. I’ll be keeping in contact with you for the next month, until this is over.”

“Then I can burn the phone, right?” 

He smirked at my sudden widened eyes, but he took the phone. The cigarette was allowed to dip to the ground, and with a careless step he smashed it. As I watched the ground, I could see there were about five other cigarette butts nearby. I saw his hand dip into his pocket, and I couldn’t help but step back. I had no idea whether or not it’d be an immediate attack. He pulled out whatever was inside and tossed it toward me. My hand caught it, and then my eyes centered on the object. 

“Might as well do the same, don’t you think?” 

I opened my palm to see an old-school phone, a Verizon with a slide out keyboard. There wasn’t a case on it, and were scratches on the back of the phone. I couldn’t help but slide out the keyboard, I hadn’t seen a phone like this in years. The phone sprang to life, showing a wallpaper of dragon curled in on itself. 

“I can see why you said you don’t have access to internet.” 

“Yeah no shit.”

“But why don’t you have a touch-screen?” 

He held out my phone. “Why do I fucking need one? It’s for the essentials. Text and call. Don’t need some stupid Temple Run. If that’s all you need, get out of my sight.” 

“I can do that for today,” I said calmly, “but you and I are stuck together for the next month Haddock. Start getting used to it.” 

I slid the phone into my pocket, already hearing a lighter being flicked behind me. I turned.

“How many do you smoke in one day?”

He flipped me off in response. Shifting around the trunk so I could no longer see him. A small plume of smoke drifted into the air. Somehow, I was reminded of the smoking caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland, though this smoker had no wisdom to impart. My shift started at 4:30. It was a weekday, so not many people would frequent the cafe. I had been asked to work today rather last minute, being messaged in a passing period by a coworker if I could cover them. I had accepted, knowing I could use the extra money. If I wanted to have a car for university I needed to start saving.

So far there wasn’t much I had to spend on, since I was still living at home and my parents had bought me a bus pass for my birthday. They motivated me to continue working however, because I would be grateful I had the money for when I was roaming the campus and living the college life. I sat down at the bench, pulling out my headphones. I knew it’d be another five minutes before the bus would arrive. If everything went well, I could make it to my house in time to change and make it in time. I slipped my pass into my pocket, leaning back on the bench as I waited. 

A car passed by me that I couldn’t help but stare after. A dark green Challenger with smoke seeping out of the driver side window. Hiccup didn’t notice me as he drove by.

In the early evening, I threw on my raincoat as I made my way into the steady drizzle. The cafe wasn’t due to close for another hour, but it was four of us behind the counter tonight. The manager could spare someone leaving. I was one of the only workers who was juggling coursework along with paid work. There were occasional mercies. I took a couple of steps, heading for the car with the ignited headlights. A rare night where my dad was able to pick me up. I pulled off the hood in relief, pulling out a pastry bag that had been stashed in my coat to prevent it from getting wet.

Once I got home, I spooned some fried rice into a bowl before retreating to my bedroom. When I did have to work weekdays, my parents came to understand my routine. A quick seizing of food then descending into the maze of homework. I opened my laptop, and typed in some of the links for the websites I’d found. I couldn’t help but pull out my phone. He wasn’t going to get off easily, no matter how I tested the rumor as to how he’d threaten people. I dialed his number. A text would be too easily ignored. As it dialed, I considered that he could send me to voicemail. 

After about 20 seconds, there was a click of the line connecting. 

“Haddock. State your business or begone.”

“You better be sitting in front of a computer right now.” I said sternly.

“Oh Hofferson,” He chuckled, “do you forget that some of us have a life?”

“I won’t stop telling you of the importance of this.”

“No, little miss goody.”


	4. Investigation

“Are you sitting in front of a computer?” 

“What do you think?”

“I want to believe that you’re somewhere sheltered from the rain, a library maybe. You’re valuing these last few hours before they close on you. Or at home sitting in front of your computer.” I said into the device. 

“Let me tell you something Hofferson.” There was a distant clatter. “Some of us, don’t have all the time in the world. Not all as privileged as you. We work to make a living and make something of ourselves.” 

“I work too! Where do you think I just came from?”

“You expect me to read your mind?” He said shortly. 

“Whatever.” I grit my teeth. “Have you gotten  _ anything  _ done?”

“Checked those links you gave me.” He grunted. “Made a thesis. Look, I’m a little busy right now. Come morning, check your phone. I’ll have sent you what I came up with. You tell me what you think.”

Then the call disconnected, the last thing I heard was an engine beginning to roar. I was left to wonder where he could possibly work. Or, he might’ve gotten out just like me and was starting his car. I don’t know… but I could find out. If I hadn’t contacted him, I doubt he would have even sent me a word today. This couldn’t wait. We had to choose a topic today to be ready to show to the teacher for tomorrow’s class. But we couldn’t move anywhere if we didn’t agree. There was too much anxious energy running through me. 

If I were partners with anybody else, I wouldn’t be chasing them. We would have already found a topic, and at this very moment finding sources for the essay. The teacher gave us a deadline to have three sources chosen by next week. The week after a completed outline. Enough time for us to look over and revise it. Then to type out the essay, include our sources, and then start constructing the presentation. But I was stuck with Haddock. This meant that I would constantly have to be at his neck. If this didn’t get done, I had to continue exercising the severity of it. I turned on my laptop. I had nothing to do, nothing to get done if we both hadn’t agreed on it. 

I started to construct an outline. There would be nothing to fill in because we hadn’t agreed on anything, but there would be a document ready to share. I was wondering what text messages I would find in the morning. I set my alarm to wake up earlier so I had time to insert something into the document. In class I could tell him if any of my links matched up to what he had come up with. Or I could confront him and tell him we had to change it. I had no idea what this guy was capable of coming up with. He was a slacker, that much I knew. His work could be of the grade level of a student in primary school. I stared at the document. I’d need his email as well. 

[#$%*&^]

As should have been expected, Haddock did not even deign to show up to class. I was hoping that he’d show up last minute, as he was famous for doing so. Better to be marked tardy than have an absence on your record. I was woefully mistaken. I’d squeezed my pencil so tight that I was afraid I’d break it. The teacher once again gave me her glance of sympathy after her gaze had passed over his empty desk. I considered what Heather had told me yesterday. About asking her if there was anything else I could do. But I answered the question for myself.

There was still time to make progress. Still able to achieve the deadline. Haddock may ditch classes on occasion but hardly ever an entire day. So he was on campus. After I walked out of the class we shared, I looked at the texts he had sent me. Having been received at 12:34 a.m. Five texts I hadn’t seen until I awoke this morning at 6:45. His thesis, had been well-constructed. It was similar to what I had found. Before I may my way to school I managed to plug in the thesis and print out a peer-reviewed journal for research. If only he’d bothered to show up to class so we could discuss further. 

Once school ended I immediately headed to where I had found him yesterday, but today there was no smoke from behind the tree trunk. There were still five cigarette butts on the ground. There were still two other places, but they were on different sides of the campus. Then I started thinking, of another place I knew he could be. I began to head toward the school parking lot. I knew that I was heading to the right place, judging by the blaring music that started reaching my ears.

I saw the cloud drifting out through the small opening of the window. I had come to know that only one person would ever deign to do it on school grounds. I had seen what had happened before when the smoker had been caught. Given enough warning that once the supervisor walked up to them they simply leaned down and extinguished the cigarette. They no longer bothered punishing him. 

I opened the door and swooped into the passenger seat. The vehicle had miraculously been left unlocked, though the music could be enough to deter anyone from approaching. There were three empty spaces on either side. 

“Can I help you?” An naselled voice groaned.

“You know that’s bad for you, and could get you suspended.” I tried to say over the music. 

“And frankly, I don’t give a fuck. Besides, this is my private property, you have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do on my terf.”

“Usually what people do on their property shouldn’t call attention to others.” I reasoned. 

“Well you’re a snoopy Berkian, not much different than the others.” He watched me with a glare. “You haven’t learned to mind your own business.”

I reached toward the music player and lowered the volume. Reducing it to background noise. I settled into the seat, marvelling that the car was actually comfortable, and amidst the smell of tobacco there was a faint cherry. Showing he did attempt to keep it to a suitable smell. 

“It’s like you set up a shield of repulsion.”

“Smoke and music.” He said with narrowed eyes. “Clearly it’s not enough.  _ What the fuck do you want _ ?”

I crossed my arms. “You didn’t even deign to show up to class today.” 

“I sent you what you wanted. You want more?”

“There’s still the rest of the research, the essay, and the presentation! A damned thesis is not all you’re going to do!”

He took in a slow inhale. “And I bet, you’re sitting in here because you found a source. You’re oh so desperate to make sure I’m informed on every step you’ve taken.”

“Yes. I had even brought my laptop so we could manage something during lunchtime. But I couldn’t find you during that time either.”

“When it’s hard to find someone, it means they don’t want to be found.”

“I’m not letting you off that easy Haddock.” I gave him a hard stare. “Give me your email. I need to send you the outline so we can start working on it.”

“Don’t have one.”

“How, do you not have an email!?”

“No device that connects to the internet. Never a need for it. Who even sends emails anymore?”

“You need it so we can actually work on this together.”

“Hofferson, you’ll be able to get by without me.” 

I grabbed the wrist that held a cigarette.

“Come on, the library here at the school is open another hour. We’re setting you up with an email.”   



	5. Confronting

His eyes may as well have been on fire from how he glared at me. I knew, that for this month it would not be easy to get Haddock to do anything. I wasn’t going to let him sit by and do what little I could get him to do. Even I could get tired of constantly looking over someone’s shoulder. I looked away for a few seconds, just as the music stopped. Seeing a cap with a familiar logo laying in the back seat. When I stared back there was already a blade out and held within my vision. His fabled blade. 

A switchblade from the looks of it, a gleaming silver from its tip to the sheathe. He held it straight toward me, inches away from shooting upward and impaling my neck. He hadn’t struggled against my hold, instead his eyes seemed to flare even more as my grip tightened in fear. 

“So it’s not a rumor.” I managed to say. “You really do carry a blade on campus.”

“Considered an essential.” He said evenly. “Now, if you don’t want me to use this, I suggest you fucking let go of my wrist. You don’t see me touching you without consent.” 

I could have just challenged him. Who knows if he actually knew how to use that thing? Although, I was left to wonder why he even carried one at all. While he did dress ruggedly, it didn’t appear as if he were in a gang. My fingers loosened one by one, and as the contact broke, the blade flicked back. He tossed it to his other hand in a blink. 

“You’re ambidextrous.” I couldn’t help but note.

He smashed the cigarette on the dashboard before tossing it out the window. 

“So what?”

“It’s rare to meet someone-”

“You got what you wanted, let’s go to the library. You’re wasting precious time.” 

As I opened the door on my side, I couldn’t help but overhear his muttering. _Little bitch can’t let someone enjoy a cig._ I slammed my door first, then heard his close. He ruffled his hair a little more as we both rounded the vehicle. I started to forge ahead, heading for the main gate. As I looked to my left, I could see his faint shadow following me. 

“You know, it’s strange that your parents never had you make an email. You’re a senior now, most of us have had one since we were in junior high.”

“Ha, like my having an email is even a part of my parent’s concerns right now.” 

“So they never cared.”

“Hofferson, my parents stopped giving a fuck about me a while ago.” 

We stepped into the library and I pulled out my school ID. We would need one to check out a computer for the remaining hour, and I got the feeling Haddock didn’t even bother to bring his. There was hardly a need for it, if I could be honest. Everyone knew their identification number, and they were necessary for school events. By the time I got the plastic card scanned, he had gone for the first computer and was sitting down. I sat in the chair beside him and shifted so we could both watch the screen.

It didn’t take us an hour, but we made him an email. Mainly so we could send each other the sources we’d found and so we could work on the outline together. We needed three body paragraphs, one counter-argument, the intro. and conclusion. But so far all we had to come up with for the next week was a rough works cited. He set up the original document on his account, and shared it to my account once I typed in my info. As soon as we exited the school we both went our separate ways, but before he left my sight I told him that he should do more research.

He knew what he had to do in order to get his work done. My job in the meantime was to get my part done, and the extra load would be making sure he gets his done as well. He could do a thesis, finding sources and making sure they’re credible wouldn’t be difficult if he only put in the effort. While I waited for my bus, I pulled open the outline document on my cell phone. I typed in the email we had made, and clicked the share button. I sent him a quick text if he could try to work on a body paragraph and the conclusion for the outline, but there wasn’t an immediate response. 

I had no idea if he had work today, and I didn’t know how he’d react if I tried to call him again tonight. He had to know I would be pushing nonstop until something got accomplished. I knew he had a car, so he really could go anywhere. A senior with that luxury, who would’ve thought. I got home and strode into my room, immediately heading over to my bag and prying out my tennis racket. We had two games in the next week, and I needed what little practice I could do at home. 

The next door neighbors already knew I was a tennis player, so they’d had to get used the sound of me hitting the ball against the fence. I changed into some leggings and a loose t-shirt before making my way to the backyard. I opened my music playing app, connected it to the family portable speaker, and clicked on a playlist. After I did some stretches and a small jog, I clutched my racket. Bouncing a ball three times on the ground before I hefted it into the air. 

Later that evening, I finally got a text back from Hiccup. Not as late as last night, luckily it had been just as I’d gotten out of the shower. Heather had sent me some messages as well, but for now I looked at his.

 _Feel free to check the doc when you get the chance,_ is all the text said. 

I continued to run the towel through my hair as I clicked on my laptop. I had an idea of what I could do instead of running across campus each day or calling him nonstop until he he couldn’t ignore me. It’d mean I would have to travel across the city or go somewhere out of my comfort zone, but I promised myself I wouldn’t get off his back until we completed this project. It could also help if I got to know his parents. If I mentioned the project and its importance in front of them, they could push Hiccup to actually put in some effort. 

I went to Heather’s contact page and clicked dial while opening the works cited doc. 

“ _I appreciate you calling but you better make this quick. Mom says I have to be in bed by ten or I’ll have to find another ride to practice on Saturday.”_

“How are you and Atali doing on the project?”

“ _Perfect. We’ve already submitted a topic and found three sources. Let me guess, with Haddock nothing’s gotten done. Didn’t even bother to show up to class today._ ”

“I found out about the blade.”

“ _My freaking gods he actually has one. What did you do?_ ”

“Got into his car. We wound up going to the library and getting something done.” 

“ _Well thank goodness you weren’t hurt. This is going to be a hectic month for you isn’t it?_ ”

“Many a risk for being stabbed.”

I clicked on the links that he’d left on the page, his formatting was pretty well-done. He’d pasted about three, and there were already two from when I’d found one and he’d found another. I opened the links so I could read the articles.

“ _Knowing you Asti you haven’t gotten off his back.”_

“No actually, I do have something to ask. Do you think you could get Dagur to do a favor for me?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story! Any feedback you can give is much appreciated!


	6. Venture

I managed to get everything to fit into one bag. I was going to be travelling across town for the day so I had to ensure I wasn’t overburdened. I hadn’t a clue what the day would bring. I’d have to convince Heather to let her take my racket for the weekend so I wouldn’t be lugging it across Berk. Before I headed down to the bus stop, I ensured I had my water bottle, towel, extra hair ties, wallet, and phone charger. I wouldn’t be coming home until the evening, what with waiting for all the buses and practice. I pulled on my visor, lugged my duffle bag over my shoulder, and headed out of the house.

“Scrimmage time!” Coach Flashburn shouted.

Heather was my doubles partner. When we first started, I was a singles player and she played doubles with Cameron. But they argued constantly, and towards the end of the season our sophomore year, they got into a physical fight. Getting so feral that Cameron was dubbed Camicazi among the team, and soon it trickled throughout the whole school. For reasons unknown to us, Camicazi didn’t join the team for our final year of high school. I tried out doubles with Heather, and we wound up being a good pair. Able to work well and have each other’s backs. Sometimes the coach liked to have a tossup day to keep the girls on their toes. Pairing the singles versus the doubles. 

Today, was not one of these days. Although it was something creative to play. This was the last stage of practice. Once we finished the scrimmage, we were free to go home. After the match, Heather was going to treat me to brunch. A place that we really loved called The Hooligan Lunchery. Just in the last week, she had been allowed use of her family’s car, passed down from brother to sister. She was eager to take it out for a drive. Me meanwhile, would have to wait a good couple of years until I could get my own car. 

“My turn to serve,” Heather said as she twirled the racket in her hand. 

For each odd set we had to switch. For the past two seasons, our method had developed where I would start us off in the serves and then Heather would finish us off. As a former singles player, there wasn’t really much of a chance to volley. So over the seasons I’d come to enjoy being able to slam a ball at someone’s feet so close to net. Our teammates yet opponents in this circumstance were predictable in their shots, and it was easy to change position so that Heather wouldn’t have to cope on her own. A shot was fired so it flew high in a lob, and for a second I swung my racket backward so I could hit it, but then abandoned the notion when I knew that there was a chance it could backfire.

I shouted for Heather to take the shot and quickly dashed to the side. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her use a finger to find the point of impact, and then she slammed the ball down to the other side’s No Man’s Land. Point, ours. The game was already ours for the taking, but we still had to pull through for the 6 game total. As our opponent hefted the ball into the air, her knees bent and arm poised, I shifted my grip on the racket. Heather countered with a shot at the alley. The ball came straight toward my racket rather feebly. I raised my right arm, and took two steps back. This was mine. 

As we climbed out of her car I was still rubbing the towel over my face. I’d already downed my entire water bottle, and there was lingering adrenaline from the match. 

“I’m going to need to set a reminder to ice my shoulder tonight.” Heather hissed as she slid into a chair.

“Giving you pain again?” I frowned. 

“My dad said that there had to be an inflamed nerve when he gave me a massage.”

“Yeah, just be careful the next few days. We need you for the match against the Berserkers next week.”

“Yeah I know.” Heather smirked.

After we gave our drink order, Heather loosened the hair tie holding her braid together and began to pry the strands apart. Something I noted when we’d first met way back when was that a braid was our continued choice of hairstyle. I was never one for ponytails, and she didn’t like to have her wavy hair draped over her shoulders and torso. I left my hair still tied upward, but Heather let it loose in what I could guess was to cool down from the workout we’d just had. 

“You got what I asked you for?” I spun the straw in my glass.

“Yup.” Her expression grew grim. “Though Dagur and I ask the same question. Why do you feel so determined to get him to commit that you have to go to his house? He thinks you’re looking for a death sentence. _I_ can’t believe you’d want to get this much into his private life. I mean, I’m not looking up Atali’s address behind her back.”

“You also aren’t heckling her to do her part. I have to do it, and I really doubt that Hiccup would have given it to me if I asked politely. I’m doing it, because I’m thinking that if I can at least get word to his parents they can get him to follow through.” 

“But not every parent is the same. Sure your parents would do that if you were slacking off, but Haddock’s could be different.” She took a ginger sip of her macchiato. “One parent could be a drunk, or an addict. Hel they might both be workaholics who don’t give a crap if their son even goes to school. You saying you want to step into the role of parent for them?” 

“I can be a great persuader.” I smiled. “How do you think I got to be captain?”

“Yeah well that determination didn’t get you to go for the student cabinet though.” Heather laughed. “I have the address for you, but Dagur made me and I have to make you promise to secrecy. If people found out you could do this we could get in some serious trouble.”

“I know that. It’s just, I got tired of waiting around. He doesn’t cling to his cell phone like most seniors and I get the feeling he doesn’t have much access to internet. I guess, my curiosity is starting to get the best of me. I want to see where he lives, see if I can gauge why he acts the way he does.”

“You can’t be thinking he’ll be okay with you popping up at his house out of nowhere.” 

“He’ll have to deal with it. Cuz now that I’ll have this info. in my back pocket, he’ll know that I can find him.” 

She handed over a slip of paper. “You’ll have to shred that after you have it remembered. He might ask you where you even got the information though.”

“It’s a decent-sized city, I’ll say it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Asti, all I can ask is that you be careful as you go on your little quest today. I pray to Freya that nothing will happen to you. That’s why I think you should take _your racket_ with you as do this.”

“I can’t be lugging that thing on the bus as I go across town. Just take care of it for me ‘til Monday.” I begged. 

“Fine.” But she reached into her racket bag and dug out a small canister in a leather case. “Then take this. Pepper spray. Can’t trust a guy like Haddock.” 

“Thanks for the wish of luck.” 

I read the address on the little sheet of paper. Sliding out my phone so I could type it into my navigation app. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the story! Any feedback is much appreciated!


	7. Benefit

“I could drive you if you want. That way you’re not waiting for buses to take you through Berk.”

“You have a life too Heather. I am not getting in the way of that. Enjoy the rest of the weekend. I don’t want to have to drag you through my “quest”.”

I started my trek to the crosswalk as Heather made her way to her car. According to the navigation app, the bus wouldn’t be arriving for another fifteen minutes. I’d have to transfer to a second bus and then walk another two blocks. One thing to be said, he certainly didn’t live close to my house. It’d be easier to get to the house from the high school than my own home. It would take two buses to get there from my workplace, but who knows if I’d chance visiting his house in the evening. I climbed onto the bus and quickly swiped my card through. Taking a seat near the exit so I would be able to climb off quickly. 

I double-checked the address again as I made my way down the street. I had started to get rather excited at the prospect of finding where he lived. If I could negotiate days that we’d meet at his house so we could get this done. So far, I was feeling, rather good. Comfortable at the fact that the houses in this neighborhood _didn’t_ look run-down. There were mowed lawns, some teeming with bushes, flowers, and small trees, and some with a fence running along the edge of the property. I knew I probably looked odd to any of the residents, what with me skirting along the houses to see where I could spot the numbers. In the sunlight I tried to pinpoint whether I was actually on the right side of the street.

The phone navigation could only get you so far. Once I reread the numbers and glanced back toward the previous houses, at least I could deduce I was on the right side. The even numbers were to my left. I saw the right number, at a one-story house painted an egyptian blue with hardly a porch and just two stone steps leading to a white rusted door. The lawn had some dandelions sprouting here and there, and it was still moist from last night’s rain. I didn’t see a car in the driveway, but there was a garage attached to the house. Could be that it was kept inside. I didn’t spot Hiccup’s car anywhere, so I had to guess he wasn’t home. Hopefully someone was.

I strode up the walkway, hoping to see a doorbell than having to knock on the door. It may be just me, but someone knocking on the door was enough to startle me no matter what part of the house I was in. Luckily there was one, glowing a dim orange, beckoning me to press it. As I peered at the door when the doorbell chimed, I could see that there were two doors. One the white door, and there was an oak door just visible through the small holes in the metal. 

There were no sounds from inside. I tried the doorbell again. Still reaped no benefits. With two options, to either knock or yell, I went with knocking. My fist slamming against the door three times before I held it to my eye level. Some white powder left behind from the touch of impact. I waited another minute before trying once again. I couldn’t just yell for Haddock or someone to come out. It may just mean embarrassing myself if no one was actually home. I tried the doorbell one more time. If I could be insistent maybe someone would come to open up. His mom or dad, I no longer minded. 

I couldn’t believe this. I came all this way, I’d had my best friend take advantage of her brother who was part of the school administration, and no one was even home. What do I do now? Loitering would get me reported, but I could just head back to the bus stop and make my way home. Though it would be some switching and walking to get there, and have been a complete waste. I looked to the door, then to the overhead lamp. Finger ringing the doorbell one more time. Maybe I’d be perceived as an insistent delivery girl. Forcing myself to, I gave a heavy sigh and began heading down the walkway. 

“Lass, do yae need anything?” A voice called out.

I turned to face the door, but found that it still hadn’t opened. Although it did allow me to see the neighbor who had come out of her house. A woman with curly red hair was tied in a crude ponytail and had half of it drooping down her face. She was watching me, trying to gauge whether I was a sales-person or an intruder.

“I was just looking for someone. Appears they aren’t home.”

“Why would yae be looking for ol’ Gobber?”

“I was actually looking for someone else.”

“Who?”

Should I really be telling a stranger who I was looking for? But, she did look keen to help. Eager to tell me someone who must’ve lived in this house.

“Would his last name happen to be Haddock?”

She quirked an improperly shaped eyebrow. “No lass. This is Gordon Beicher’s home. If yer looking for the Haddocks, ‘fraid they don’t live ‘round ‘ere.” 

That didn’t make sense. This was the house that was for sure listed in the school directory. Why would it not be the Haddock’s home?

“I actually, a classmate gave me this address. Do you happen to know when Mr. Beicher could be home?”

“Won’t be ‘til the late evening I’m ‘fraid. I can give yae the address of his work, if yae’d like.” Gesturing for me to come inside.

Mom always said I should be wary around strangers. This woman, however, hadn’t tried to chase me away. She was willing to help me. All I was left to assume was that if this man’s house was listed in Hiccup’s records, he had to have some relation to him. While I did hope that I’d find Hiccup’s parents, I had to take what I could get. Maybe his parents also lived under Mr. Beicher’s roof and were work-aholics like Heather had said. 

“Sure. My name is Astrid.” I followed behind her. 

“I’m Tantra. Yae know, yae could also come by tomorrow at any time. It’s the only day Gobber closes that shop of his.” 

She tore out an empty lined page from a notebook. Pulling out her cellphone to look up what I hope was the address.

“May I ask ma’am, what the business is called?”

“Blacksmith’s Car Repair. I’ll write down the address ‘nd the phone number fer yae.” 

“Thanks so much, Miss Tantra.” 

Third bus of the day. Luckily it was just one bus for this trip. The name of the business was familiar. The lettering, must’ve been on the cap I’d seen in Haddock’s car. He worked there, and I somewhat hoped he was there when I arrived. I looked up the hours on the net, and they didn’t close until eight. But by this point, I wondered what I hoped to accomplish. I’d find his place of work, and possibly see someone he lived with. I could still do what I wanted. It would just be in a different setting. Though I doubted that Haddock’s parents work there. Mr. Beicher, could point me in the right direction.

The repair shop wasn’t difficult to find. As I approached I could see a large logo with a hammer looking like Mjolnir swooping down toward the letters. _Blacksmith’s Car Repair._ The door had stickers stating they accepted any credit card as well as cash, but no checks. Their hours were consistent Mon.-Sat. I swung the door open, and as I passed under the doorway a bell signaled my arrival.

“Hi, welcome to Blacksmith’s Car Repair.” A disinterested voice said. “How can we help you today?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're enjoying the read! Any feedback would be much appreciated!


	8. Unlikely

He wore that very same cap on his head. Lopsided, but it must’ve been part of the uniform. He sat at a high desk, though not tall enough to tower over anyone. He gave no flicker of recognition as I waved, and instead he crossed his arms. He wore a collared dark brown shirt with the same hammer stitched into the fabric at the right side. There was a plastic nametag right above the symbol with Hiccup written in dark type.

“How can I help you?” He asked again.

I had to admit, it was strange seeing him without the leather jacket. It let me see his pale arms. A bruise apparent on his forearm as he continued to glare.

“You don’t know me?”

He snorted. “So what? What are you fucking here for?” 

“Well,” I gestured to his shirt, “I found your place of work.” 

“You had to pull some detective work to find out that shit.”

“I’m glad I found you.”

“Well I’m not, if you don’t have a car that needs to get repaired or schedule an appointment, you may leave the premises.”

“Now that I’m here, we should at least try to-”

“You found my work. Now get out.” 

“I was thinking, that maybe until we get this project finished we could develop a schedule and go over to each other’s-”

“This couldn’t have waited until tonight?”

“There’s no one in here right now.” I reasoned. 

He scowled. “But I’m still on the clock. I don’t get paid to listen to schoolwork crap.” 

“You’re acting as if this is going to take the rest of the day,”

“With your rambling it probably will. Get out and you can try calling when I’m not supposed to stuck behind this stupid desk.” 

“Don’t think you’re getting rid of me so easily Haddock, there’s a reason why-”

He slammed a sign down right in front of me, on the verge of teetering off the desk to the floor. He pointed to each word with an angry finger.

“I know you can read Hofferson.  _ We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone.  _ You don’t have a car, so you can just-”

“Hiccup!” A man with a grease-stained cap limbered into the room through a side door. “The Larson’s car i’ tae be picked up first thing Monday and it’s still nae finished!”

“Yeah so what?” His eyes drifted lazily to the side.

The man scratched at his blonde mustache as he pulled a clipboard off a wall behind Haddock. Finger running down to find something scribbled on the sheet. 

He sighed. “Lad he wants you to do the work. Specifically requested yae.”

“Well we can’t all get what we want can we?” He spun the desk chair to look at him. 

“Get tae work on it, now.” He pointed to the side door.

He looked at me as he climbed out of the chair. “Last chance to get the fuck out.” 

His boss didn’t seem to notice me. He continued to flick through the sheets on the clipboard,  _ tsking  _ to himself twice before placing it back on its hook. Then he did a once-over once he noticed me still glued to the desk. 

“He didnae help yae did he?”

“I came to-”

“Customer service is nae one a’ his strongest suits, bu’ better him than me. He can tolerate te ingrates without snapping at them. Do yae have an appointment lass?”

I shook my head. 

“I’m Astrid Hofferson.”I held out my hand for him to shake. “I’m a classmate of Hiccup’s. We got paired for a project.” 

“Yae planning on working on it today?” 

“In all honesty sir he didn’t even know I was coming.”

He chuckled. “He didn’t give you this address, did he? Well that’s Hiccup fer yae. Stubborn lad, just like his father. I’m Gordon Beicher, but yae can call me Gobber. I’m Hiccup’s godfather.”

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled. “I needed to meet with him over the weekend so we could get some progress done, and I remembered seeing that cap in his car, so I figured he worked here. Luckily he was actually in today.” 

“He’s in here more often than I’d like him tae be. One a’ my hardest workers, ‘nd it’s hard tae keep him tae a schedule because he shows up at any time he likes, but if yae’d like I can dismiss him early so he can work on this with yae.”

“He seemed very intent on kicking me out just now.”

“Just needs a little persuadin’ lass.”

“Sir as far as I’ve noticed, you’re the only one he actually listens to.” 

“Haven’t had much luck with him have yae.”

I took a deep breath. “It’s been a stressful week, Mr. Gobber. However, I am very determined to make Haddock do his part until we get this done.”

“I can give yae his address, if yae like. That way yae’ll be able to work together on this project in a more private setting.”

“ _ His  _ address?” I asked for clarification.

“He doesnae live with me. Hasn’t fer some time now.”

“But he’s a minor, he’s supposed to-”

“Do yae know the lad smokes?”

“Isn’t a mystery in the slightest.” I shook my head. “Everyone on campus knows he smokes. Hiccup doesn’t bother to hide it.”

“I told him that as long as he smokes he cannae live under me roof.”

“And that prompted him to move out? How could his parents not have-”

“Neither his father or mother are around tae tell him what he shouldn’t be doing.” His face grew grim as he held out a slip of paper toward me.

I took it, reading the address and noting that it was a familiar street. A few blocks over from my own place of work. In the, more dangerous part of Berk. Gods. He really should be under Gobber’s roof. 

“So he isn’t living with his parents either.”

“Hiccup has claimed his independence.”

“Pardon me Mr. Gobber, but how can he afford this? Is he a full-time worker here at the shop?”

Recalling that he also owned a car, and from what I knew an expensive one at that. 

“As said, he comes in whene’er he wants. I pay him his hours, though there is someone helping him out.” His blue eyes seemed to darken. 

“Thank you anyway for the address, Mr. Gobber. I-”

“Gobber, lass. No need for mister.” 

“Could I have your phone number as well? I feel, that you’d tell me more than Hiccup ever would.”

Gobber grinned, exposing a silver tooth on his lower jaw. “No problem with that either lass. Yer goin’ to need someone to keep me godson in line.”

“You know, it is funny that Hiccup listens to you more than his own parents.” 

Apparently, any mention of the parents seemed to dampen his mood. His smile disappeared, but he took out his cell phone and showed me his contact number. 

“Hopefully he can find a friend in yae Astrid. Come ‘round back. Time yae got some progress done on that project.”

I followed him through the side door to the expansive work space. There were about five cars spread out, two elevated, and there were clangs coming from a gleaming white Jeep. Some tables planted at different walls, and two red rollable large toolboxes. 

“Gobber, you tell that fucking Larson that the mechanics of the car  _ is not  _ where you store food!”

“What?” Gobber chuckled in amusement as we approached the Jeep. 

“Him or a troll stuffed a croissant near the air filter. Stale and dirty, and it’s,” He grunted, “not fucking coming out, DAMMIT!”

He pried it free, stretching his arm back to throw it into a trashcan at the garage door. 

“If there’s crumbs in there  _ I am not vacuuming. _ ”

“Is that all the maintenance needed?”

“Got it done. And why is she still here? She didn’t have an appointment.”

“Told me about yer group project.” He raised an eyebrow at him. 

He turned back to the hood. “Fucking great.” 

“I’ll give it a final check over. Yae can clock out and get to work on it. Give her a ride to the apartment.”

“Umm, why?”

“This isnae up for debate. Do it.” Glaring at him to intensify the command.

After a 60 second stare-off, Haddock sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He made a show of removing his apron and shoving me aside to go hang it on a hook.

“Go wait for me at my car.” Forest green eyes locked contact with me. “Be there soon.” 


	9. Progress

I was waiting anxiously for the moment. Practically flying from table to table, wiping them down with a rag that had already dried out my hand. That moment where my manager would emerge apron-less from the back room and tell me I could leave. Two people had clocked in, meaning I was ready to be let off the edge and enjoy the rest of my Sunday afternoon. Then that fateful moment came, and before the manager had even come close to the counter I was already heading over. Dismissed. When I clocked out, I waited for my turn at the register before asking my coworker for a couple of drinks. 

Yes okay no need to feel nervous. Not, when you’re walking in one of the worst parts in the city. I still had the pepper spray that Heather had given me yesterday. There was this other little voice in my head saying that I was being far too paranoid. Another voice contradicting that statement by claiming someone could attack me. These people that were high a majority of the time, or asking any random person on the sidewalk if they wanted sex. I knew there were drug dealers in this part of town too, my uncle Finn had mentioned that there may be human traffickers in these parts as well.

It just got me thinking, and I couldn’t believe that Gobber would allow Hiccup to be living in a neighborhood like this. That his parents wouldn’t say anything as well. All I knew is that they weren’t around, but I hadn’t wanted to ask why Hiccup wouldn’t be living with his own parents. We were only seventeen, and him living by himself, in these parts, it was hard to wrap my head around. I came to the complex that bore the numbers written on the slip. I’d found yesterday that Hiccup didn’t listen to Gobber as much as he thought. The moment we’d left the parking lot he told me we were going to the library. No way we’re going to my apartment. He had said.

Though he did give me a ride back home once we’d proofread our sources. I’d offered to buy him something to eat since we’d both had a strenuous afternoon, but frankly, he told me to eff off. I still had the chance to play the smug card. I had his address, and he didn’t even know. I came up to the front door, seeing that there were no cars in a lot or anything. The building loomed above me, a white brick complex that towered at least six stories high. I did have to admit, this one was in better condition than its neighbors. But who knew what the inside would look like. 

I came up to the door, the platinum handle feeling as if one too many grimy hands touched it. No worries, there was a bottle of hand sanitizer crammed in my bag along with my laptop and other necessary items. There was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties sitting at a chair in the small, dim-lighted lobby, but she merely looked up for a brief second before returning to her cell phone. There was only one other door aside from the exit, so it had to be the one that led to the apartments. I went over to the little board that had the names of the residents listed. Finding it was a moot point.

Most of the board had been scratched at so the white lines blocked the lettering, and the names you could read weren’t the ones I was looking for. There were some buttons to ring to unlock the door, so I pressed at any random one. Somewhat hoping the speaker wouldn’t crackle on and someone would demand to know what the hell. Then there came a buzz. I opened the door and swiftly entered.

Mr. Beicher had written down the number, and in the directory I could see that his apartment would’ve been found on the third floor. Perfectly in the center. Choosing not to want to meet anyone in the elevator, I located the stairs and ascended, finding that there were some teenagers loitering in the staircase, passing a joint between them. I came to his door, glancing at the ceiling for a paranoia that he’d have cameras above the door. But no, if he lived in a place where the floors were half carpet and sunken wood, I doubt he himself would have a security system. My fist knocked on the door twice. 

This time I was rewarded with the sound of movement inside, though there was no sound of approaching footsteps. This had to be his apartment, I really doubted his godfather would have the wrong information. I started hitting the door over and over. With Hiccup being as stubborn as is, this was the step I had to take. He would be able to tell I wasn’t a salesman. It didn’t really matter if he chose not to open, for now. I’d stay here knocking for the rest of the afternoon if I had to. I kept telling myself there was no reason I was wrong. I started dragging my knuckles across the door.

“I know you’re in there, don’t think you can avoid me!”

I heard the distinct sound of a thump. Finally those footsteps approaching the door. A few rattles, making me realize he must have had multiple locks. The door opened.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

I didn’t respond instead, lowering my arms and passing underneath his arm in his apartment. Careful not to brush against him. It allowed me to take in the apartment, able to see the whole thing without having to crane my head. The kitchen was immediately to my right, counting three ashtrays on the counter and clouded cream tile. There were a few dishes drying in the rack, although it seemed as if that was its dominant place. The oven was missing, exposing a missing metal rack and spider webs in the depths. I made my way into the living room, taking two steps. The carpet may have once been a beige color but it was in dire need of a deep cleanse. 

There were patches of dark clumps and a single mud brown couch with a sagging cushion. When I glanced upward I could see that the ceiling was stained with black dust. Meaning he didn’t step outside to smoke. A single coffee table sat, with several takeout containers stacked on a single edge. I could see a small hallway kept in darkness, and two different doors. One had to be to his bedroom. A window gave gray light to the area, a metal ladder visible in the top half of the window. The door slamming made me turn to face him, a smirk already forming on my face. 

“Gobber put you up to this, didn’t he?” A look of fire in his eyes.

“I would have found some other way, Haddock. Sooner or later, I would be on your doorstep.”

“You’ve got some guts coming down here.”

“When something needs to get done, I make sure it’s completed.”

“And that’s why you had to fucking trespass on my property!?” 

He flicked out the blade before I could even react. It didn’t even look like he reached into a pocket, like it was just magically in his hand. He started coming toward me.

“Listen up Hofferson, because I’m only going to say this once. I didn’t remove you from the premises yesterday because I knew Gobber would have something to say about it. But now, you’re on my turf. Where I never invited you to come. Get the fuck out of my home.”


	10. Hardheaded

“Sorry, Haddock, but I won’t be doing that.” I turned and put the two drinks on the table. “Gobber told you to bring me here just yesterday. Of course, there may have been a reason why you changed your mind. Your godfather knew you lived like this, and you didn’t want me to have to work in this kind of setting, where our very lives are at risk. But I really don’t think you want to be kicking me out. How would your godfather react if I called the repair shop tomorrow, and I told him you forcibly removed me from your own home?”

He seemed to play along, his scowl melting into a sarcastic smile. “You’re using my godfather as leverage? Just because you met him yesterday doesn’t give you a free pass.” 

“Him and I will be getting along very well in the coming month. He knows we’re doing this project together. Even though you don’t live under his roof I bet he’ll want updates.” 

The second time I saw that blade. Although today I was very confident that I could disarm him even if words didn’t sway. I was operating on pent-up energy from this morning. I was thinking that I may have to use it on an oncoming assailant, but for now it may have to be Haddock. The blade flicked back. Though his hands were still liable for unwanted contact. 

“Why do you even want to be here? We finished the sources page yesterday.” 

“This whole weekend has been about finding out where you live. I found two places where I know you’ll be at if you choose to start avoiding me. I brought drinks, and my laptop so we could work on the outline. I know you don’t have much of a work ethic, but while you’re working with me for the rest of the month you will have one. This project is getting an A, even if I have to sit in this crappy apartment to do it.”

“The library isn’t ideal for you?” He strode over to a small table with high legs near the hallway to grab a beer bottle. 

“No.” I let my bag sag to the ground. “I prefer a little more noise than the click of keyboards and turning pages. 

“You really want to be stuck working here where there’s the occasional scream and a constant unpleasant smell?” He took a swig.

“I’ll come to tolerate it, as you must have had to do.”

“And you just had to do this with me sitting next to you to get this done? You know, most of our classmates are literally in different parts of town not even planning to get together this entire month.”

“You chose to be babysat like a child Haddock. Me being here or at your work is my insurance.”

He shrugged. “It’s your funeral.”

“Great. So, you going to give me a tour before we get started?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get this shit over with.” 

“Get your laptop so we can work on it.”

He only needed to spare a single glance my way before I realized what he was about to say. This truly was a crappy situation he lived in.

“You don’t have a laptop.” 

“Yeah. And you’re going to need to use your hotspot on your phone if ya got one. No internet either.”

“I see why you never get any schoolwork done.” 

“That’s,” He took another swig, “another reason entirely Hofferson.” And he collapsed to the couch. 

I knelt down and pulled out my laptop. It was a major inconvenience, but if I left now how much of a coward would I look like? If I were Tuffnut or Heather, I would have already left. As a joke, I told myself that Hiccup should have lead with that and then I probably wouldn’t have even crossed the threshold. I slid out my Macbook with a sea blue case and slid it onto the coffee table. 

“Do you at least have an outlet in case I need to charge anything?”

“Right under there.” He pointed at the high table. 

As I glanced over, I saw that one of the legs had cracked and was being held together by some tightly wound layers of duct tape. But sure enough, there was an outlet. Even if the plastic itself was broken and some parts missing, thus exposing the wiring beneath. 

“How can you live like this?” I couldn’t help but say as I sat at the other end of the couch. 

He looked around, exaggerating the movement as if looking at his apartment for the first time.

“There’s worse places to live.” He merely said.

“A smaller place than this?” I opened the device.

“Living on the streets.” He commented as he took a long gulp of the beer.

I didn’t know what I was more comfortable with, seeing Hiccup drinking alcohol or him smoking cigarettes. I knew that there were laws prohibiting minors from purchasing alcohol or products with nicotine. Left to deduce that someone was providing him with this stuff that was destroying his body. Someone was in a way pushing him to continue these bad habits. Gobber would have to know who it was. He worked with him, seemed to know a lot about Hiccup’s life. If he wasn’t keen to share, then maybe his godfather was. I opened the outline, seeing the empty lines before me. But in the next doc, would be where we could fill this in.

His couch was too small. I’ll say this much. If I had the nerve to tell Heather the entirety of my weekend adventure she’d be really suspicious of this scenario. The couch could seat three people, only if they were skinny and knew how to respect space. Now that wasn’t to say that Hiccup was coming on to me. I say it in a way of explaining how the saggy cushion I was stuck sitting on seemed to shift me little by little toward him. For his one day off, he truly did dress casual. He wore a thin burgundy sweatshirt and black jeans, part of the belt coming free of the loops. Sitting this close, sharing the laptop between us, I could see that his left ear was adorned with four helix piercings, all silver circlets trailing down the top part of his ear. 

He smelled vaguely of smoke, and the occasional sentence would deliver the stench of beer. His eyes only strayed from the screen when he’d lean over and pick up his beer bottle. It was, very uncomfortable to see him like this. I’d seen my parents drink the occasional alcohol, but they’d always been careful not to do it in front of me. Sometimes a margarita accompanying a dinner, or them having some wine when celebrating. But seeing one of my own classmates, someone my age, smoking and drinking without a care, made me give him some scrutinizing stares. Although I couldn’t tell him to refrain from doing either while I was in his home. I was the one who had been so determined to stay.

“No, I don’t think we should put that there. It’d fit better for the counter-argument.” His finger pointed at a line.

“But it supports the topic sentence.”

“If we try to give an analysis on this it’ll contradict the statement we’re trying to make.”

I copied the line and pasted it in its proper spot. We were using the sources he had found at the current moment, but we’d made small progress on the outline. One journal Hiccup had typed in was at least thirty pages long, and it had taken a while to navigate through all of the pages bearing statistics. He’d suggested that maybe we search for another, but I told him we could use this for the presentation. If we came to some kind of understanding of the lingo used over the next few weeks. 

“Do you have a restroom?” I asked. 


	11. Adjusting

I had been suppressing the urge for a while, in all admission. Too long that my stomach was cramping as a sign that I needed to empty the bladder. The other drink I had brought sat abandoned on the table, Hiccup having been adamant to indulge in his beer. I had finished mine, and decided the gesture of bringing something for him had been all for naught. 

“No, I go over to the neighbor’s.” He snickered.

“Come on don’t be stupid,”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.” 

I stood from the couch and made my way around the table. Since the apartment was so small, I pulled open the first door the rest of the way, finding a closet that bore his leather jacket, two plastic boxes, and a single thick blanket. I turned to open the other door but found that Hiccup had beat me to the punch. He had his arms spread, the door fully closed behind him.

“What the fuck?”

“Well do you expect me to let it loose on your couch or in the kitchen sink? Show me the bathroom!” 

“I never gave you permission to go in there.”

“I didn’t ask. You must have a goddamn bathroom in this apartment, and I’m betting it’s in there. You better let me in.” I got right in his face, even if his breath smelled horribly. 

He clearly had something to hide, but now that I was in his apartment there was no way he could hide his life from me. I seriously doubted he was keeping someone in there, yet I couldn’t guess what he possibly didn’t want me to see. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he moved me aside and reached into the closet, pulling out a purple bandana and gesturing for me to turn around. 

“You’re fucking kidding.” I said.

“You can take it off once you’re inside but you wear it. My bedroom is _private_.” He folded the fabric. 

At least he was no longer denying he had a bathroom. Honestly, if he didn’t even have a bathroom he shouldn’t have bothered moving out from his godfather’s. I turned around, and he wrapped the fabric over my eyes. After he’d made the knot he patted the front to make sure I couldn’t see past the bridge of my nose.

“Calm down. Even if I could see down there all I’ll see is your grimy carpet.”

“Good.”

Then his hands took hold of my shoulders. One left to turn the doorknob, the only sound the door brushing against the carpet as he ushered me inside. This time I didn’t have the excuse to tear off his hands, as this was to be expected of someone who was blindfolded. They had to be guided by someone, though I by no means trusted Haddock. His hold wasn’t firm, and I bet he didn’t want to be touching me. May have just been hoping that I hadn’t needed to use the bathroom while I was visiting. I heard another door open, and then felt the change of carpet to tile underneath my feet. 

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable,” His voice came from behind, “there is soap, toilet paper. Can’t guarantee automatic hot water though.”

Then I heard the door click shut. I reached upward and pried the bandana off my face. I had to admit, my bedroom closet was bigger than this bathroom. The sink wasn’t even the length of my arm, and there was a single shower head. So no option of baths. I could see a brown substance trailing down the metal, and I could swear that Hiccup had to bend down just so he could get the water over his head. The shower curtain was a dull blue plastic with some of the plastic rings already having snapped. The toilet was of a normal size but the walls were so close together that it was cramped to do your business.

The sink had three drawers underneath, each a varying size. When I washed my hands, I noticed that some of the ceramic had chipped at an edge. In the rough exposed edge, I could see something crimson that I got the unnerving feeling was actually blood. The mirror had rusted at the left top corner, and by the streaks it was apparent that he hadn’t cleaned it in a while. I had only just dried my hands on the beige towel when I heard movement outside. I tried to open the door, leaving the bandana abandoned on the sink. The door had just opened when it slammed shut again.

“Put on the bandana again.” He hissed.

I wasn’t able to stop him from lighting a cigarette. I had to admit that we were both plenty stressed out, but I knew I’d just get dizzy having to inhale the smoke in such a close proximity. I said that as he had guests he should go out on the fire escape. He smiled, his features barely seen through the smoke drifting through the room. Those damned stains on his ceiling, they had to come from somewhere. Eventually I hadn’t been able to stop gagging from the smell and opened the window, letting in another unwelcome smell that drifted from the alley below.

“You came all this way, and blackmailed your way to stay.” He sneered as I tried to get some fresh air. “You deal with what you get.” 

We were almost done, and leaning out the window I could see that the sun was near the horizon. I’d need to take the bus back home, but if I’d made it here well enough, I could certainly make it home too. We had made it to the second body paragraph when there were three sharp knocks on the door. Hiccup gave a heavy sigh, but his eyes never left the laptop screen. Then the three knocks struck again, and I lifted myself off the couch. I approached the door, already removing some of the locks he’d placed. Then I felt his hand grip my shoulder. His words falling to deaf ears as I opened the door.

“Don’t be an idiot!” 

I knew I was in a bad neighborhood. But I had the inkling that if it really were someone intending to rob him, they wouldn’t have knocked. The both of us were greeted by a male not much older than ourselves. He was dressed in a uniform consisting of a dark red collared shirt tucked into black jeans. Holding a square shaped leather case in front of him. Hiccup pulled me aside, stepping into the doorway and blocking any inside view of the apartment.

“Delivery from Nightmare’s Pizzeria.” He pulled off the velcro seal. 

“I didn’t order anything from there. I think you’ve got the wrong room.”

“It’s room 21, at this exact address. I know what I’m doing.” 

“I’m not fucking paying for this, _no one_ here ordered a pizza.”

The guy pressed the pizza box into my hands before Hiccup could block him.

“It’s already paid for.”

He made to leave, but I called out after him. Setting the pizza down on the coffee table and coming back to the door with wallet in hand. Hiccup had his eyes narrowed at me, displeased with the interruption. I pulled out a bill for five and pressed it into the guy’s hand. 

“Thanks. I know it can’t be easy coming through here.” I offered an assuring smile.

“Would you happen to know who made the order?” Haddock interjected.

“Some dude named Gobber. Have a nice day.” He tipped his cap and left. 

As Hiccup closed the door he asked, “You didn’t make a call in the bathroom?”

“Your walls aren’t as thick as you think.” I glowered. “The delivery guy told you it was someone else. And you should be grateful that your godfather even gave you some consideration. I bet you don’t even have proper food in here.”


	12. Delivered

He put the same three locks, two sitting neglected. The light had finally left the room, and with a swipe of his arm he turned on the overhead lights. 

“We could use a break. Get us some plates so we can eat.”

“Sure.” He said in a scoffing tone.

I opened the pizza box, seeing that the pizza had been split into two halves, each bearing different toppings. One with pepperoni, sausage, and mushrooms, and the other with mere pepperoni. I found it rather kind that Gobber had gotten this, and known that I would be here. He must have contacted Haddock last night asking how our work had gone yesterday. Telling his godfather the truth. 

“You want a beer?” Hiccup asked from the kitchen.

I turned to see that he held one aloft toward me, the refrigerator door open and showing a yellowed light. I shook my head exaggeratingly, and he chuckled as he closed it.

“Please tell me you have something to drink that isn’t alcohol.” I couldn’t help but shiver.

“Water, that jug over there.” He handed me a plastic purple cup. “Just tilt, flip the latch, and it’ll pour.”

I wasn’t quite a fan of mushrooms, so it was easy to figure out which side was for who. Hiccup treated himself to yet another beer, and I had the disturbing feeling that he had a high liquor tolerance. Which I guessed, tended to happen when you drank more often than not. It led me to wonder how long he’d been drinking. We set aside my laptop and settled in at the table. Hiccup took to the couch, and I knelt on the floor in order to be level with my food. Careful to find an area that didn’t have a black clump. After he’d downed a slice, Haddock rose from the couch, and went to a small cabinet, sliding the door open to reveal a flat-screen TV.

“Now why would you hide your TV?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

“The neighborhood doesn’t like its residents having nice things.” He commented. 

“But they had to know you have a TV. What exactly stops them from coming in to rob you? Especially a teenager of your caliber. They must know you’re vulnerable.”

“Some people have sympathy Hofferson, and they help to ward off intruders.” 

“So what are you going to put on?” 

“Channel plays old movies.” He clicked on the remote to the proper number.

As Sunday was meant to be a day of rest, the channel he put played movies all day. Movies that I was sure were released before the 21st century. Luckily the one we’d started watching wasn’t in black or white. The two of us finished our meal while paying mild attention to the screen, more focused on getting the cheesy dough down our throats. Hiccup got up to get  _ another  _ beer, and I gladly swallowed as many cups of water as I could. I had a mind to text Gobber and let him know about his godson’s drinking issue, but he probably knew. Hiccup being remarkably stubborn that if he bothered to chastise the guy he wouldn’t listen.

I’d opened my laptop back up and we kept going. I lay the laptop on my lap, and Hiccup left the pizza on the counter, three slices laying inside. We had been working for another half hour, and were having an issue with the third paragraph. The sources we had open leading to debate as to what the topic could be. The thesis needing to be altered so we wouldn’t contradict ourselves. Hiccup had his phone sitting on the arm rest, and it seemed to vibrate every few minutes. I’d taken the laptop so that I could read the source for myself, trying to figure out how we could come to a solution. 

After another vibration, Hiccup idly clicked on the center button. Seeing the screen for two seconds before returning it to his spot. Watching me to see what else I had to say. Although I could see that the outline wasn’t the main thing on his mind anymore. The sun had fully set, but I wanted us to at least finish the third topic. I told my parents I’d be home before nine at least. If they absolutely needed to contact me or find me they could use the Find My Friend app or call me. I hadn’t told them I was in the worser parts of Berk, just that I was going to a classmate’s house to work on a project. Since it would keep going, and since I was fine, I was going to tell them soon. 

Tell them that Hiccup would keep me safe. If they questioned why, I’d say he knew the neighborhood. Hiccup’s phone vibrated again, and this time he grabbed it, took a quick glance, then he placed it on the table. So someone really wanted to get a hold of him. He gestured for the laptop, then switched tabs to show me another source with a paragraph he liked. Saying it would work with the other topics as well and still support the thesis in general without having to tweak it so much. Only a minute had passed where he showed me the topic sentence for coherency when his phone started ringing. Playing a rock song that was a ringtone programmed into the phone.

He let out a breath through his nose then pressed the reject button. Reaching over and taking a long gulp of the beer. Then placing it next to the phone and returning my laptop to me. But the person who was calling Haddock wouldn’t give up. He had flipped the phone over so I couldn’t see the name of the contact, only the phone on the verge of falling off the table. It started vibrating again. The same ringtone being the only sound playing through the small apartment. 

“If you need to take that, I don’t mind.”

“They’ll stop eventually. Some people can’t take a hint.”

Lying through his teeth. This person was making him nervous, and he had read some of the texts. But I did agree with him that if two calls were rejected, they could take a hint and realize he wasn’t available. Finally the phone rang for a third time, and I found my head bopping along to the beat. This time Haddock leapt from the couch, causing me to slide to the center. He grabbed the phone, disconnected the call once again, and strode into the small hallway. I heard his door click open, and I tried to keep my eyes focused on the screen. Maybe someone had been inside the whole time I’d been here. 

He walked back out, stuffing the phone into his pocket. Glancing at me, then abruptly snatching the laptop from my hands. 

“You need to go.” He said as he opened my backpack and slid it inside. 

“Wait, Haddock, I’m not leaving until we finish-”

His eyes were hard-set as he lunged forward, tearing me from the couch and shoving the backpack into my arms.

“It’s due next week Hofferson, calm the Hel down.”

“And we had entered a groove.” I dug my trainers into the carpet as he moved me in the direction of the door. “Why make me-”

“You are no longer welcome.”

The phone rang again from his pocket. I steeled myself, then used the door as a backboard as my feet slammed into the door, sending the both of us backward. I tore myself out of his grip and arranged the backpack on my shoulders. 

“What’s got you so worked up?”

“Goddammit Hofferson you’re too invasive for your own good.” His hands in fists. 

“Let me make you a deal. I’ll leave without you having to literally throw me out, if you’ll tell me why you want me to go so bad.”

“Fine.” He crossed his arms.

The phone was still ringing, this time he was going to let it go to voicemail. 

“My drug dealer is coming over, and I don’t need you here when they arrive.”

“Umm, but why would I not be-”

“Look, they’re not keen on having others present when they come. They’ll think you’re some spy for the cops, and I don’t think you want to be killed today.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Get out before they get here. I’ll see you at school.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You better show up to class tomorrow.”


	13. Speculate

“Some adventure over the weekend then?”

“Lots of pass swipes, and looking over my shoulder.” I admitted.

We’d managed to snag some conversation over our water break. Heather had been eager to find out what had come of my quest. She’d been asking me questions all day, anything that popped into her head. 

“And you guys actually managed to get something done?”

“We made it halfway through the outline actually, and found seven sources.”

“Yet you’re still going to keep pushing aren’t you? I mean, the outline isn’t due until next Tuesday.” 

“Haddock doesn’t do any other schoolwork so I can at least make sure gets something done. He’s actually, smarter than he seems.”

“A slacker then. Doesn’t mean he’s going to graduate though.” 

“I’m at least making sure that passing this project will mean he gets a relatively good grade in the class.” 

“Did this weekend make you gain some sympathy for him? So his parents aren’t around to support him. So what? That’s the case for some of the students here.”

I bit my lip. I hadn’t wanted to tell her that he lived in an apartment alone. I didn’t know if my best friend was capable of reporting to the police that Haddock wasn’t living with a guardian. I had told her a bit about the poor conditions, the fact that he worked at the repair shop. She now knew that the mechanic was his godfather, and at least a partial reason why he would ditch school. Yet, she didn’t respond with sympathy.

“I’m not saying he’s special because of his circumstances. I would say that this weekend did show me what may have been a precursor for the way he acts.”

“Must be eager to move out once he’s old enough then. If I had parents like that I’d want to leave first chance I get. I mean, isn’t part of the job description for a parents that they should be around?”

“Having a child means you’re ready to step into the responsibility.”

“Right, there was always the chance for abortion. That godfather isn’t that good at reigning in the asshole though.”

“He’s doing his best. Didn’t  _ your  _ mom leave for eight years before she came back to live with you guys?”

“Sure, but I didn’t start carrying around a blade and telling everyone to fuck off.”

“But you still don’t want to call the woman who birthed you Mom. You’ve even admitted to me that Dagur seems more of a parental figure to you.” 

“Well, Haddock’s at this point. How bad do you think  _ his  _ parents were?” Heather gave me an inquisitive stare. 

\\#(&;<+@/

That night, Hiccup gave me a call. I had just come out of the shower, figured I’d apply a face mask for the night. Only just pulling out the bottle of the pomegranate scented clay lotion when I heard my ringtone of “Where No One Goes” begin playing. I clicked on the answer call, and held it to my ear. For the first time, Hiccup was actually calling me instead of vice versa. 

“Hey Haddock.”

“Not going to bed yet?” He asked. 

I could hear some faint clicking in the background. I sat on my bed, taking a comb and starting to brush it through my hair. 

“Not for another while. Why?”

“Might want to get in front of your laptop. Checked the packet the teacher gave us. Said all sources had to be credible and recent of at least five years. One of yours is from 2004. Don’t think she’ll accept it.” 

“Oh shoot.” I pulled my laptop open. “Did we already use it for the outline?”

“None of the text seemed familiar. Due tomorrow, what you want to do about it?”

“Which one was it?”

I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed it. We had an extra source, we could do the simple elimination. But if it was one I thought we could use for the essay topic then we’d need another so it wouldn’t cripple our essay.

“Highlighted it.” He replied. 

“And why would you call me to tell me?”

“Thought you’d want the damned courtesy of knowing there’s a flaw in our  _ oh so precious  _ work.” He said bitterly. “What do you want to do about it?”

I skimmed over the article I’d found. It wasn’t a peer-reviewed journal, but we had three others. But due to the date it was published, the stats I wanted to use may have been inaccurate due to the time passed. 

“We should find another one, if you can.” I quickly added. 

“If you say so. See who finds one first.”

I opened the site where the teacher said we could find sources. In the background on Hiccup’s side, I could swear I actually heard typing as well. It was either a strange echo from my side on his, or was somewhere where he had access to a computer or a laptop. I typed in a few keywords, and the first result was the one that had indeed been from 2004. Finding what had originally caused this issue in the first place. I adjusted the keywords by rephrasing, and was rewarded with 34 new search results. I started to hear other sounds from the other side of the line. Mumbling, faint shifts, Hiccup’s murmurs in response. 

“How’s it going on your end?” Said mainly to remind him I hadn’t hung up.

Also to let him decide if he wanted this to continue through audio or go to text. I heard the distinct thump of the phone being placed somewhere away from his ear. But still he didn’t press the hang-up button. Then I heard a straight-up groan that made me nearly drop the phone in response. Quickly followed with:

“No stop, oh my gods you’re impossible,” Said in a low voice.

“Haddock, you’re not alone, are you?”

He gave a small intake of breath.  _ Now look what you did,  _ I heard him whisper. There was another loud rustle as the phone was moved.

“Yeah, ‘fraid so. My boyfriend let me borrow his laptop and doesn’t want to leave me alone with it.”

No one at Hooligan High could have known about this. Hiccup Haddock was gay?

“Tell him to leave you alone until we get this done.” 

“His listening ears aren’t on,” He responded with a sneer. 

As I scrolled through an article, I was left to hear whatever was going on in Hiccup’s apartment. His boyfriend by far definitely wasn’t a study buddy. Though the two were keeping quiet about their conversation. Maybe, the person had been there yesterday when I was, and that was why Haddock hadn’t let me see the bedroom. Although, I was there for nearly five hours. I swear I would have heard any movement made in the other room. I seriously doubted that a building like that had thick soundproof walls. 

I wondered if his boyfriend was someone who also went to our school that he was on the down-low about, or if it was someone who was even from out of town. At the same time however, I was a little skeptical about this significant other. So protective over their technology that they couldn’t leave Haddock alone in the room with it. Although I was thankful that he did have someone to ask in order to get our project done. 

“K I found one. Check it out and tell me what you think. It’s from 2014.” 

Before we hung up after having found a source, I could swear I heard the distinct sound of lips smacking before I clicked the button. Yes, Hiccup Haddock was for sure in a relationship. He claimed it was a boyfriend. But who knew whether or not it was true. Just like I also doubted that a drug dealer came to his house yesterday. I wondered if I’d ever get to meet this boyfriend in the course of being forced to work together. 


	14. Witness

My hands felt grimy, and there was a fresh layer of sweat on my forehead. Today was the warmest day of the week, which wasn’t saying much since it was October. Although certainly hot enough that our clothes were clinging to our clothing. It was a short, less-excruciating practice today, as our game against the Berserkers was tomorrow afternoon. The singles had been split from the doubles, and the assistant coach was having rallies with the singles while Flashburn had us working volleys. 

My favorite shots. Those where I could successfully trip someone as they scrambled backward for the feeble strikeback. Each chance I got I’d try to aim straight for the tennis cart. There was an occasion where Heather had nailed the coach directly on the shin. In practice, that was the best we could do to getting someone to stumble back. Although with my turn, all I was managing to do was make it into the same spot in the alley. At least I was consistent. 

After practice I made my way to the library. Luckily a fair walking distance from the school. My mom needed me to return some books to the library, and I had some to pick up as well. The two thick books had been an unwanted weight in my backpack and I couldn’t wait to be relieved. I opened a door, feeling a cold breeze make its way down my back as I strode towards the returns basket. After I had finished my errand I sat on the bench awaiting the bus. I pulled out my earbuds and connected them to my phone, later opening the music app and clicking play. The bus should get here soon. 

But I wasn’t paying attention to my music for long. I usually didn’t get distracted by circumstances like this. I just wanted my bus to get here already. But I couldn’t help it. The car was one that I knew only those in first class could enjoy. The people inside caught my eye. It was considered rude for someone to watch PDA. The make-out seized my attention. Haddock was being held by someone, their hand caressing his face and bringing him deeper into their lips. He was practically in their lap, I could see their hand leaving his neck and starting to slide down his back. His leather jacket hung off one shoulder. They retracted for a few seconds, Hiccup moved his mouth.

He had started to lean in toward them but the person inside flicked their eyes out the windshield. I quickly let my head fall, watching my cell phone. The dark screen staring back at me. The person knew they’d been seen. They didn’t know if I cared. Who knows if they’d mention it to Hiccup. Who knows, he may act like he didn’t even know who was sitting at the bus bench. I did find it surprising that Haddock had come to the library as well. It meant that he was finally taking me seriously for once. I knew that he didn’t have a laptop so he was using other means to actually get work done. 

Over the past few days I’d tried to interact with him outside of class but had yielded little success. He’d see me coming toward him and then disappear from sight. It certainly made Heather give me some strange looks when I came back to where we had been talking before. After a while, I couldn’t help but lift my gaze again. The movie soundtrack still playing in my earbuds, which somehow became background music for what I was seeing.

They were continuing their session, and somehow I couldn’t help but continuously shift my gaze back and forth. The thoughts running in my head that I couldn’t do anything about it, I really had no right to burst in and make a scene. Well granted there wasn’t anyone around to see. An instrumental had just ended when I saw Haddock detach, and readjust his jacket. He gave the man one final kiss before opening the door to the vehicle and exiting. He had only made it a few steps when the man rushed out of the vehicle, quickly rounding the hood and grabbing Hiccup’s wrist. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The man pulled him closer.

I almost rose from the bench at the sight. There was no way this could have been consensual. But when he turned back to look at his “lover”, there was no sign of apprehension. Instead he smiled.

“I have a car. I’m going home.”

“And I said I would deliver you to your apartment.”

“I’m not just leaving my car here in the lot. If it gets towed I’m screwed.”

“But you have to leave right now?” He wrapped an arm around Hiccup’s back and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Look,” He sighed, “Gobber wants me to close the shop tonight. I can’t miss shift tonight. Maybe some other time. A time that my car is somewhere I can actually leave it.” 

“Fine.” Finally the man retracted. “But be expecting my arrival for tonight.” 

I didn’t shift back into my former position until the man rounded the hood and had climbed into his vehicle. My movement may have caught his attention, but I doubted he would have confronted me. I continued to watch from the corner of my eye. Once I was sure the man in the expensive vehicle had pulled away, I rose from the bench. Hiccup had watched him drive off, and was about to turn away when he caught sight of me. 

This time eyeing me up and down as I approached. I’d pulled both earbuds from my ears, and my expression made him smirk in utter delight. 

“You know, I called you nosy, but I underestimated you.” He leaned in closer. “You’re on another level. Has anyone ever reported you as a stalker?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Your _boyfriend_ wasn’t exactly subtle about what he was doing, parked right near the library.”

“Is your life truly that boring that you need to watch stuff like that in order to entertain yourself?”

His hand slipped into his jacket pocket, pulling out an already open box of cigarettes. Before I could even respond he had lit one with a flick of a lighter and was placing it in his mouth. At least he hadn’t denied that who I had seen him with was indeed his boyfriend.

“You could have mentioned that your _significant other_ was a 30 something year old man!” I hissed. 

“Hot guy, isn’t he?” He said with a wry smile. 

“That has to be a crime of some sort,” I started to mumble, “going out with a-”

“Look Hofferson, I do have to ask you this again, but why do you even give a fuck? You have no business telling me who I can and can’t go out with.” A mouthful of smoke made its way toward me. 

“While that is true… I also see it as a hindrance.”

“How?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re so busy engaging with that man that you’re not managing your schoolwork.”

“You’re making assumptions Hofferson.”

“From the little I saw, I was able to see enough. That man seems controlling, and like he’s using you. He couldn’t even let you leave without getting in-”

“You better get a move on, or that bus’ll leave without you.” He flashed his teeth.

I managed to turn in time to see the bus arrive, luckily having stopped to let down passengers. If I didn’t get a move on it would leave without me. My backpack was still sitting on the bench, my racket bag had slid to the floor. I couldn’t miss this bus, or I’d have to take a wonky route home. I gave him one more glance. 

“I really don’t think that man is right for you.”

“In this case, your suggestion means nothing.” He turned and started heading toward his car. 

I’d seen another piece of his world. But there was more of a gray area I needed to clear.


	15. Lunchtime

That evening, I sat against my headboard staring at the contact page for Mr. Gobber open on my phone. I knew why, and understood the hints the godfather had made when I had been in the shop last week. He knew, he had to. I seriously doubted Haddock would have been able to hide a relationship from his own guardian. It just made me wonder even more where his parents possibly were. Couldn’t they have stopped it? I wasn’t going to get anything out of my project partner. He was closed off, even though I had seen the whole ordeal and confronted him immediately afterward. He wasn’t going to justify why he’d done it, and it’s true. I was prying, but this was an inconvenience that I couldn’t push inside.

Haddock was my age, we were still minors, and seemed to be very intimate with the man I’d seen in the car. If he truly liked him, I could never get Haddock to admit it. He’d remain in the thoughtwave that I was the one who had invaded his privacy. But I’d seen what I’d seen. He couldn’t deny it. The images were hard to chase from my head. Someone who I’d only heard bad things about, how he’d been kicked out of school several times, blatantly did illegal acts in public, and carried a weapon on campus. Of all the rumors surrounding him, I’d never heard anything about his family. If he’d ever had any friends before, or had lived in Berk his whole life.

He was a person, just like me. Something led him to being the way he was. I’d found out this much. Being his partner for this whole month, was as good a time as any to get closer to him. Although I had to admit, what I had seen this afternoon had jarred me. To think that this mystery man had his hooks sunk into Hiccup, and perhaps having an influence… I was starting to become witness to a dangerous lifestyle.

\ #*%&%*# /

It was certainly easy to breeze by my friends table and head to the corner of the cafeteria. It was just difficult to continue walking as I approached his table. I placed my food on the table and slid into the bench. By what I deemed a miracle Haddock had a table to himself. He had noticed me, there wasn't any doubt about it. From the moment I'd passed my original table his eyes had locked with mine once. He didn't make a move to leave, unlike what he'd been doing for the past three days. He was a wary person, that much was apparent. 

He'd look up from his book each time someone stood from a table, even if it was from the other side of the room. Like he eyed every other student in the room as a threat. I popped open my sandwich container, glancing back at my friends. Fishlegs was watching Hiccup, but Heather locked eyes with me. She raised her arms off the table and put them in a X position, doing it twice. Then her left hand made the "come over here gesture". I only made a slight motion in Haddock's direction. 

I had a mission during the lunch hour. I saw Snotlout move his lips and Heather lean over to speak to him. I looked back at Hiccup, who hadn't moved since I sat down. Although he now wore a distinct frown on his face. His eyes were following the lines of A Clockwork Orange. 

"You know, I'd like to make a bet that the person I saw with you yesterday was the one who came on Sunday, not the other person you claim."

No response, just a hand going toward the carton of juice sitting next to a bitten apple. Hmm, didn't have much of an appetite did he. 

"He did come over last night didn't he?" I took a bite of my sandwich, somewhat flinching at the cold cheese touching my teeth. "He had such a nice car, and the fact that he was interacting with you, that guy must really like you."

"Last I checked," He finally responded, "the essay isn't due for another two weeks. The outline is finished.”

His gaze didn't leave the book in front of him, but I could see that his attention wasn't on what he was reading any longer. 

"Yeah and I already sent you the link for the essay, time to start getting that done so we have enough time to edit." I popped open my bag of chips. 

"I checked my email. But you're not dragging me to the library to do it right now."

"I'm not here to talk shop."

"No you're here to be annoying, apparently." 

"I just figured, we’re going to be working on this very important project together for the remainder of the month. I'd like to get to know you."

"For what? You're graduating in a couple of months, and then you and the rest of this fucking class are out of here. You really don't care for what I have to tell you."

"I've gotten to know some things about you over the past week. I mean, no one in the student body even knew you had a boyfriend."

"Ahh so that's what this is. You saw it and now you've got blackmail. Use it however you want. You can go back to your table."

"I'd like to stay here and have lunch with you. And I'd like it if we could have a nice civil conversation between us."

There was a pause. "Did you ever consider that maybe I don't want to talk to you? There's no reason you need to know more about me. What you've found out is because you snoop too much about your own good."

"I've taken my own measures so that this project comes to completion. I mean, I think it's kind of cool that you've been living by yourself. How long have you been in that apartment?"

He stayed quiet for about a minute, then gave a defeated sigh. "A while. I know my neighbors are Americans who misjudged dramatically when they chose to live in the coldest city in the Archipelago."

"Cool." I threw three chips into my mouth. "I haven't even moved once. My parents bought our house just a month after they got married."

He set the book aside to take a large bite of his apple. Glancing at my meal before his eyes raised to meet mine. 

"You didn't like the apartment when you walked in though."

"I had no idea what I was getting into when I arrived. Your godfather had told me that you hadn't been living with him in a while, and was kind enough to give me your address."

"I've told him that sometimes he overshares with strangers."

"We won't be strangers what with you and I partnered together. You know, I was thinking that next time you could come over to my house."

"Fuck no."

"But why not?"

"You are the one who chose to take buses around the city so you could force me to work with you. I'm not doing the same."

I watched him with narrowed eyes. "How come?"

“I don’t think I’m a guest you want in your house.”

“Well it would mean you’d have to hold off on those cigarettes while we’re working.”

“I’m not fucking going to your house.”

“Then we can do a cafe or I’ll visit your apartment until we’re done. Maybe Mr. Beicher could let us do it at the shop.”

“Fine.” He started reaching toward his book again. 

“So, who was that person you were with yesterday?” I set down my sandwich. 

His fingers stopped just short of the spine. “Why the hell do you want to know?”

“Everything I’ve heard about you, I didn’t think you were of the sugar daddy type.”

“Ohh you’ve put it to that?” He looked disinterested.

“He has to have a lot of money to own a car like that. Come on, what’s his name?”

“Grimborn.”

“How long have you been dating him?” 

“A while.”

“Oh come on, that’s not an answer.”

“A while is decent enough.” He took a harsh bite of his apple.

“A couple months, a week. No not a week the way you were acting, clearly you’ve known him for  _ much more  _ than a week. Looks like he even bought you the car too, considering that the one you have is more of-”

“ _ A while _ .” He interrupted. 

“Why are you even with a guy like that? There are some good prospects here.”

“Stay out of my love life. I get that you’re single but you don’t have to drag someone else down with you.” 

“You’re not exactly being very forthcoming.”

“I talk when there’s something worth talking about.”

“Well, can you at least tell me how you met Grimborn?”

“He came up to me first. It was when I was going through a rough time. He helped me get through it.” 

“All he looks like he could do is take advantage of you. I saw the way he grabbed you.”

“He’s better than most of you bastards.” 

“You don’t exactly try to come off as friendly.”

“So I need to act the way you want me to in order to be accepted?”

“I-”

"I've heard plenty of the rumors you and these other bastards spread. You know, there's someone in that little clique of yours who I thought would negate those but it just goes to show how everyone betrays you in the end."

"Wait what? Who?"

"Fishy Legs."

"You're kidding."

"I invite you to ask him what  _ he _ knows about me. I think that's a much better story that you wanting to know about my older boyfriend. I date those I like."

"However long you've been dating him," I swallowed a bite, "I bet you've really come to rely on Grimborn haven't you." 

"He hasn't betrayed me. Not like others in my life." 

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel my face grow warm. 

It was time to change the subject. But I had achieved my goal, somewhat. It just left my nerves all the more frazzled. Was I going too far with this? Did I want to know why he felt betrayed by others, even someone who I considered a close friend?

"How did you know Fishlegs?"

"I did grow up in this city. We were in some grades together."

"Were you really kicked out of three schools?"

"Two." He said shortly."I don't know what made people want to claim three."

"How did you manage to get kicked out two schools? Was it severe enough that you had to be sent to juvie?"

"No. One was excessive absences. One teacher was far too naggy and I couldn't stand being in their class with how much they picked on me."

"And the other?"

"Fight."

"And how long since you moved out from your godfather's?"

"How did you find out where Gobber lived?"

Okay that was a deliberate misdirection.

"I, managed to get the info from a friend."

He smirked, taking a bite of his apple. "I'm not the only criminal here."

"I don't want to believe you were always this much of an asshole."

"People change Hofferson."

"Is it," My voice quieted, "because of what your parents did?"

The question definitely struck a chord because his hand squeezed the box, causing juice to spill from the straw and down his wrist. He let out a faint hiss, grabbing my napkin and using it to clean his hand.

"Everyone has their own factors." He said monotonically. 

  
  
  



	16. Impasse

I was left to assume that his parents were a huge factor in why he moved out from his godfather's house and ended up dating Grimborn. It was causing an unpleasant feeling in my stomach, and lingered in the back of my mind for the rest of the day. He had been with this guy long enough for him to have an influence. That he trusted someone that probably wasn't even related to him in any way. I started racking my brain as to how Hiccup could have met this guy at all. Someone who'd been kicked out of, now I knew, two schools. I doubted that he was a counselor at the schools Haddock had attended. But what I saw yesterday, a while was certainly long enough that he relied on this guy with an age gap. Was I doing the right thing in wanting to get to know him? 

I mean, he could use a friend, and no offense to Gobber, but he needed other friends besides those from the workplace and however he'd gotten to know Grimborn. I closed my locker, thinking about pulling out my phone and asking Haddock's godfather if he was available for a phone call. The boyfriend and his parents. Something made him become this way. Aside from wanting a good grade on this project, I wanted to know what exactly got my project partner so closed off. 

"Why sit with him at lunch?" Heather asked. 

"I just, figured I'd have a talk with him. I mean, when else would I get the opportunity to find out whether or not the rumors were true?"

"You honestly want to get to know someone like that? What if he gets you into something dangerous?"

"Yeah, because getting to know him will get me killed."

I said it sarcastically, but I realized that there may be a possibility of that. I couldn't persuade him to come to my house where it was definitely safer. Who knows what could happen when I go back to his apartment. I claimed I could defend myself, but I could be thinking of myself too highly. There was no way any of the self-defense movements I knew would keep me safe from a bullet. Maybe it was time to back off. To only talk about the project at school, and text him so he could get his work done. Then I thought about what Haddock had said. 

"You know, Haddock told me that he actually used to know Fishlegs." 

“Yeah, I have heard him mention him. They might’ve been neighbors or something, I dunno you’d have to ask him.”

I planned on doing so. If they were in classes together way back when, maybe he could tell me why Haddock became rather closed off. I’d find out more about Haddock from other people than him himself. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Hey do you want a ride home? We just had an intense game, I don’t think you should be exhausting yourself even more.”

I nodded, and we headed toward her locker. I couldn’t wait to get out of the uniform, feeling like the shirt had adhered to my skin. Knowing the sweat I had now would later turn to grime from the dust I managed to gather. I’d soaked my towel in water and wrapped it around my neck in efforts to cool down. Heather had loosened her braid since the moment we’d climbed on the bus. 

“Astrid!”

I heard a voice call as we got to the parking lot. I turned my head, wondering if Haddock had somehow stayed after school for extra hours. Or that his boyfriend had seen me and come to confront me. I saw someone waving their arm at me, standing near their car, a bright blue Jeep. 

“Uncle Finn!?” I asked in wonder.

I cast a single glance at Heather before running toward him. 

“Oh my gods it’s been so long!” I rushed into his arms for a tight embrace. “What are you doing here? How long  _ are  _ you here?”

“I got transferred back. I’ve even rented an apartment at the Hobblegrunt complex.”

“So you’re here to stay?” I smiled widely. 

“Yes, and your parents invited me to dinner. I offered to come pick you up, you had a match versus the Berserkers today right?”

“They didn’t know what hit them!” Heather shouted as she joined me.

I smiled. “Finn, this is Heather. My doubles partner, and one of my best friends. Heather this is my uncle.”

“Pleased to meet you.” He extended his hand. 

She shook his hand, and turned to me. “I don’t think you’ll be needing a ride anymore?”

“No, but thanks for the offer. See ya tomorrow.” 

Giving me a quick embrace before she made her way back to her car. On the car ride home I started clenching and unclenching the strap of my tennis bag. This was as good an opportunity as any. I couldn’t ask Heather for advice or any of my friends because I already knew their reaction, but I could bring up Haddock at the dinner table. 

Once we were all sitting down, I wracked my brain as to what point would be good to bring this up. If my parents decided to go about this the wrong way what we’re eating will leave a bitter aftertaste. Of course I also had to admit that this wasn’t exactly a pleasant topic to bring up in the first place. However, I relied on my parents a lot. They’d supported me in my decisions, tried to guide me the best they could. If there was a deep end to teeter off of, now was the time to hold back before the point of no return.

“I was wondering if I could have some advice?” I asked as I finished gulping down the last of the guava juice. 

“Sure, we’re here for you Astrid.” Mom smiled brightly.

“But on what topic specifically?” Dad asked.

Somehow I knew what my dad meant. I had told them some months ago I deemed myself as queer, but I was still in the questioning stage. He may have been anxiously awaiting the day when I would come out. They didn’t have much experience with it, and I didn’t blame them, yet I also wasn’t prompting them to learn more.

“No,” My fingers squeezed on my fork, “it’s something school-related.”

I had to be careful what exactly I relayed to them, because I knew that would result in an immediate shut-down. I could trust them, but I still had to be careful in my word choice. 

“We’re listening.” My uncle responded.

“Two weeks ago I got paired with a classmate to do a project. He's kind of considered a new student, and doesn't have many friends. Isn't exactly the friendliest person to hang out with either. But I've been trying to work with him and it's been really hard. I don't know his grades but he isn't much of a team player. So far what I've been doing is, well you know how insistent I can be, I've been heckling him nonstop, I found out where he lived and have met his godfather. But, I'm starting to wonder if I'm going too far. I've found out some stuff about him, his living situation, his job. So far he's been so closed off, I try to talk to him and there isn't much he talks to me about. The other day I found out there's someone he’s interacting with, that is extremely toxic to be in his life. I just, I don't know what to do. I've gotten the strong feeling he's involved in something dangerous. Me trying to dig deeper and be there for him, could result in something happening to me for having started a relation with him in the first place."

Uncle Finn tapped his fork for a few seconds, watching me. His mouth opened for a few seconds, a small 'eh' coming out, then his mouth shut. My mom was the first to speak.

"Well what you've decided so far, is that you'd like to get to know him. Not just work on the project and be done with it?"

"What exactly is this boy's reputation, what with him being closed off?" Dad asked.

"He ditches school a lot. Rumors that he smokes."  _ Had to be careful what I admitted. It could get me in trouble. _ "I do know for sure that he works a lot too."

"Goodness. Is he in your grade?"

I nodded.

"Working so much when still months away from graduation."

"I don't even know if he'll make it either. I mean, I'm making sure we ace this project so far, but I've found out some stuff about his personal life."

"Like what?" Uncle Finn prompted.

"He has issues with his parents. But he hasn't told me just how extensive it is."

"But you're not this worried just because he has parent issues. What is it that's gotten you so scared as you've gotten to know him?"

"He doesn't have a good person in his life. Sure he has his godfather, but honestly I feel he isn't much of a support system. I feel that it could be time to live and let alone. Just work this project to completion and not entail anything else."

“Astrid you have to ask yourself this, what has been your intention while interacting with him?”

  
  


  
  



	17. Disappear

“It started, with me wanting to get to know him. Making sure he was inputting on the project. Then I found out some things he lacks. As I kept finding out more,” My mind kept running over the past few weeks, “I guess… I wanted to help him. His lifestyle, isn’t a good one for anyone to be going through. He acts like he doesn’t care, but I feel that he’s just developed a shell where his hardships aren’t distinctive.”

“And even though you’ve seen he’s comfortable with it, you want to continue to help?” Uncle Finn asked. 

“Yes, now that I’ve gotten to know him, I don’t want to sit idly by. The rumors about him at school, none of them are kind.”

“And he hasn’t exactly been declining your attempts?”

“Avoiding me sometimes,” I admitted, “but not the explicit words to cease and desist.”

“Regardless of how he acts, he is simply a teenage boy.” My mom frowned. “He’s not beyond saving, and he is still talking with you. I think, that you should continue. Perhaps there is something you can do for him, and his life can change. He has the opportunity, you just have to set it in front of him. There’s not much you can physically do, but show him he has your support.”

“I agree with your mom, and also want you to know that we have your back too. Should your project partner ever feel up to it, we’ll be eager to help with what we can.”

I felt like I could finally breathe normally. Sure, I’d just been given the green light to take part in something that could wind up dangerous, but my parents had my back. And I would to show that I had Hiccup’s. I could do this, work to get Grimborn out of my partner’s life. Show him, he can get by without relying on someone else’s money. Hopefully Haddock would take what I had to offer.

{#)^&*%]

I did sit down with my friends the next day. I knew Heather wasn't pleased about my hanging out with Hiccup, but today I came with a different goal. Haddock had already been at our school since the previous year, yet I never remembered Fishlegs saying a word about him. You'd think his arrival might have sparked an occasional conversation. Even an offhand comment. All I could guess is that he exchanged it in more private conversation with Heather. Rumors were they liked each other, yet I didn't know why they hadn't started going out. Today I grabbed a container of chow mein and purchased a diet soda from the vending machine. 

Before I settled into my meal, I glanced to the corner of the room. Hiccup was sitting at the table by himself, head poised toward the same book, already nearing the end. No food sat in front of him. I moved the flaps of cardboard, and out came a small puff of steam. Fishlegs sat across from me, Heather not astonishingly sitting next to his side. Hands inches from touching. 

"So Fishlegs," I said as I dug my fork inside the box, "Heather tells me you actually knew Hiccup."

No one could miss the sudden glare Heather shot my way. Fishlegs' hands fumbled, the fork in his hand nearly sliding off the table. 

"Yeah I did, way back when. He's your partner for the project right?"

"Yes. I want to know more about him, but he's kinda sealed up like a safe."

"You make it sound as if you're investigating him for murder."

"Which he could be capable of." Heather snarkily said. 

I scowled. "But you knew him. How exactly?"

"We were really good friends back then. All through primary school. But secondary, I have to say I was glad when he left."

"But why? I mean, childhood memories, those are something to treasure." 

"Yeah he was really great. We'd exchange dragon sketches, we would constantly go to each other's houses. I always ate the lunches he couldn't finish." He smiled fondly. "But the Hiccup I knew in primary isn't the one who's here now. And from the looks of it," He looked up with hard-set eyes in Haddock's direction, "he hasn't changed since then." 

"Did something happen?"

"When we were nine, I was going to go over for a sleepover one weekend. He'd spent the entire day at my house. My mom drove us over to his house so I could be dropped off. I remember her saying, that she'd tried calling his dad beforehand. But he hadn't answered. Hiccup got worried, and asked if he could call himself. He knew his home number better than I knew mine. There wasn't any answer either. He got really anxious, so much that he was practically trembling as we drove over. I started thinking there was some kind of accident. It seems he thought so as well. I'd tried to console him, but as soon as we parked he was out of the car. His dad was home, but was crying. So much so that he was pushing his son aside while enveloped in his own grief. Apparently Hiccup's mom had just, packed up and left."

Heather's demeanor had changed. She was watching Fishlegs with a face of disbelief, letting out a slow exhale. 

"Our sleepover was definitely cancelled after that. My mom managed to get out of his dad that the mother had left, and hadn't said where she was going. Proclaiming she felt stifled and needed to be in the skies. Hiccup, he barely even said goodbye to me. He was running through the house grabbing everything he knew his mom had touched. Saying that she had to come back for it. She couldn't leave it behind... leave him behind."

I pictured a little nine-year old Haddock running through a carpeted hall with too many objects in his arms. Dropping items from his arms as a hand went to wipe tears from his eyes.

"He was only nine." I said breathlessly. "What happened afterward?"

"He missed the first day of fifth year. I had my mom call his home phone to see if he would actually be going to school. Luckily he did go to school the next day. He had one of his mom's scarves knotted around his arm like a makeshift sleeve. When I asked, he said that his dad didn't want to take him to school. That he only went to work and back. Throughout the whole year, he was either at my house or his godfather's. When my mom found out Hiccup was hardly being fed she said that he was going to Hiccup's house to give his dad a talking to. I won't ever forget that. He snatched the car keys from my mom, saying to leave well enough alone. Shouting louder than I'd ever heard him. He said his dad was in a rut, that he had to dig his own way out... but he cried afterward."

"I bet his father improved somewhat."

"I guess he did. But I also think Hiccup just learned to take care of himself since his dad was left so torn. But I stopped going to his house. Hiccup said he didn't want to come over anymore."

"So you guys kind of grew apart."

"I still tried to be friends with him. But I knew he really missed his mom." 

"His mom also abandoned his family." I looked at Heather.

"I do have to admit, I think he himself never quite healed from it either. When we graduated from primary school no one was there for him. My parents took extra pictures in efforts to make him feel better. But of all the ones they took, he only accepted one. I don't even know if he still has it."

"But why did you stop being friends with him?" I was inclined to ask.

"His demeanor changed entirely after we entered our seventh year. We'd joined the robotics club, Hiccup kept teasing me because of my growth spurt and how he was forever doomed to stay small. Saying that he had inherited his mother's genes and that he'd never be as big and strong as his dad. But one night I called him for help with a history assignment. He sounded...  _ off _ . Really angry, but on the verge of tears. He hung up on me before I could ask if anything had happened and left me hanging for the assignment. I confronted him during school the next day, but it was like he'd turned into a different person overnight. He wore dark clothes, his hoodie constantly over his head, he spoke bitingly at anyone who approached him. He even  _ yelled at me _ , his best friend. I managed to ask if something had happened with his dad. 

He pointed the pen in his hand like he wanted to stab me with it. Saying it was none of my business. He stopped hanging out with anybody. He quit the club. Then before we went into winter holiday I found out from another classmate that he'd been caught smoking with someone from another school. Another day escorted into class by a truancy officer after having missed over half a day. But no one ever managed to hear why he'd suddenly become, well an asshole. A weight lifted off my shoulders when he switched schools.”

“And he hasn’t tried to say anything to you since he started coming to this high school?”

“Just those looks of ‘hey, we know each other’, but no we haven’t exchanged a word.”

“I mean, you guessed his social retreating had something to do with his family. Why not stand by him when you knew he was going through a rough time?”

He simply frowned. “I wasn’t going to offer anything he wasn’t willing to take. He wanted to be left alone, I left him alone.”

Fishlegs took a couple of bites of his food, and I could tell that our discussion had struck a nerve. He was shoveling his lunch in his mouth so quickly that he could choke. After angrily biting through a mouthful of food, he gave a loud sigh. Sending the smell of crisp onion my way.

“You’ve been working with him these past two weeks. What’s your opinion of him?”

“A brutish attitude, he’s exceptionally stubborn, but honestly even thought he acts laid-back he’s pretty smart. Well when pushed to put in the effort.”

“I bet he’s still not going to graduate though.” Heather tilted her head in Haddock’s direction.

“The semester isn’t over yet. And this project is worth of a lot of our final grade.”

“You want to help someone who’s only riding your coattails?” Fishlegs asked.

“He’s still finding sources, adding stuff to the doc. I’m going to be there for him as we get this done.”

“And then what’ll you do afterwards?”


	18. Quarrel

“Is this where he works?” Dad asked.

I nodded, my hand going to the latch to open the door. 

“And how long do you think you’ll be staying?”

“I have no idea. Depends on how the conversation goes. I’m betting maybe a couple hours. I’ll text you or Mom when I’m heading home.” 

“Have a good time, and  _ please  _ stay safe Astrid.” He squeezed my hand for a few seconds before letting me exit. 

I made my way toward the same door. The OPEN sign had been turned on, but as I approached I couldn’t see Haddock at the desk. Considering I didn’t know his schedule, there was a chance he wasn’t even working today. Although there was a chance he was here. Mr. Gobber did say that he showed up whenever he felt like it. Today I had come to the repair shop to talk to Hiccup’s godfather, and I’d have preferred that he not have been present to overhear our conversation. I’d texted Haddock’s guardian the night before, asking if we could have a phone call, as I had questions to ask him. 

I had breached the subject slightly, telling him I would like to hear about Hiccup’s parents. I’d found out some from Fishlegs yesterday, but given Mr. Beicher was close to Haddock’s family, he could give me more. 

_ “I think it’s best we discuss this in person.” _

_ “Sure, I have a free day tomorrow, but may I ask why?” _

_ “It’s… not something that can simply be exchanged through a phone call or text conversation. We’re going to have a discussion about someone I once considered me best friend, I’d prefer to talk about it face to face.” _

_ “Oh. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. If you don’t want to it’s all right-” _

_ “I really admire lass, how you’d like to know this as you’re working with me godson. I’d like to talk about this with you. It would help me feel better, and give ya more insight on Hiccup. This affected him just as much as me.” _

_ “How would you like to meet?” _

_ “Come by the auto shop tomorrow. ‘Round one o’ clock.” _

_ “See you there.” _

Best I could guess, is that this face-to-face conversation was so other ears wouldn’t overhear. I hadn’t the faintest idea how Mr. Gobber had reacted when Hiccup’s mom had left, how he’d gone about the father’s deterioration. Fishlegs had been close to Hiccup, and Gobber close to the parents, or at least the father, as to my knowledge. Heading inside, I was sure that this wouldn’t an easy thing to discuss. So in preparation I had packed a box of tissues into my purse. This had occurred while we had been in junior high, so a good time had passed. But I didn’t know just how much this would still affect Hiccup’s godfather.

I didn’t know what I would hear today. I had no idea for how long the story would stretch. Where we would be situated while we discussed this heavy topic. I opened the door, the same bell alerting anyone present of my arrival. But there was no one, at least not in the main lobby. I looked around, seeing the door to the garages was closed. I hadn’t explored when I’d been here last week, so I didn’t know my way around. I moved next to the door, staying silent while trying to distinguish if there was anyone here. The website didn’t list when their lunch hours were, but the door should have been locked if they weren’t available. 

I was considering going back and opening the door again to ring the bell, so whoever was here would know someone had arrived, but then I started to hear a commotion. Muted from my spot in the shop, but if I drew closer, then the voices could be more distinct. I glanced up at the ceiling, searching for any security cameras. I wasn’t an employee, so I go beyond where the customers were allowed to go, and this afternoon could result in trouble. I did not jot going the police station in my schedule today. I started heading toward the door leading to the garages, the voices beginning to grow louder. Two voices, distinctly arguing, heated angry tones. I recognized Hiccup’s nasally voice as I opened the door to the area where they worked on the cars. 

I could see another open door, a small hallway ignited in bright yellow light. There was no one in the garage area, and judging by the two voices I could guess no one else was here. But I did have to admit, if a customer arrived they wouldn’t be very happy about being left unattended. I got close to the doorway leading down the hallway, peeking in slightly and able to note them in the office. Hiccup and Gobber. I could see Hiccup, partly in the doorway, but his godfather remained out of my line of sight.

“You know that isn’t my intention. This isn’t even the most severe he’s done to you, but you continue letting him think this is okay and soon it’ll be broken bones or something that can’t be repaired!”

“He’s not some kind of monster, sometimes he loses control that’s all. It’s already been three years and you still act like he’s trying to murder me.”

“There’s no universe that this is okay! He shouldn’t be hurting you, not if he claims he loves you!”

“It’s just a bruise.” His voice quieted somewhat. 

“Already purple and large enough that you had need to cover it! You have to tell him Hiccup, the very next time you see him, no for thor’s sake he has to be blind if he doesn’t notice it! He’s coming over tonight isn’t he?”

“I don’t know, sometimes he lets me know and other times not.”

“Don’t make me have to come over tonight lad. I’ll tell himself if I have to, he didn’t even take you to the hospital for the concussion you got five months ago!”

“It wasn’t serious!”

“You cut yourself with a screwdriver the next day and was disoriented since the moment you walked in! I’m surprised you even managed to drive yourself here.”

“Gobber it was an  _ accident. _ You overreact every single time.”

“Lad I’m only trying to look out for your wellbeing. I let you move out and into that apartment, but I still don’t approve of him. Not after all this time.”

I could see him coming closer to Hiccup, able to see part of his face and an arm.

“I’m trying to protect you. I’m still your guardian.” He put a hand on Haddock’s shoulder.

He gave a short growl, pushing the man’s hand away. “Yeah the guardian who doesn’t try to get to know him.”

“He’s made no attempt to get on good terms with me,”

“Because he knows that you won’t change his mind! You’ll start shouting at him just like you did when I was still at your house!”

“Your parents would share the same opinion as me. How do you think I feel lad, knowing that you’ve been hurt this many times and I could’ve been there to-”

“Ohhhh this isn’t your fucking fault! Blame it on the deadbeat parents who couldn’t give a shit about their son! I shouldn’t fucking be here! But I am. I’m getting by, with the little best I can.” 

The man sighed. “He certainly isn’t making things any better. If he were out of your life, things would-”

“He’s the only person who values me! Someone there who cares, and has been since those bastards abandoned me! Get fucking used to him, because I still care about him, even if you only choose to see the bad in him.”

He left the office. My eyes widened, and I scrambled toward one of the vehicles. I tried the handle on the nearest one, a silver Volkswagen Beetle. Thankfully unlocked, I threw myself inside and managed to close the door just as he entered the garage area. I didn’t need to hear,  _ Hofferson? What the fuck are you doing here?  _ I didn’t want to give him an excuse to continue shouting at his godfather.

“Where are you going!?” Gobber shouted after him.

“I’ve been here five hours already! Shift over!”

I heard him slam the door shut. I stayed inside, barely chancing a glance upward as Gobber came rushing after him. But unlike Hiccup, he didn’t leave the garage area. I slowly rose and sat on the driver’s seat, seeing the older man facing my direction at the door to the lobby. He was muttering to himself, arms tightly crossed in front of him. I got the feeling that he wouldn’t be returning, but perhaps Gobber was still hoping he would. 

I stared out the window, then my hand reached for the handle. At the sound of the door opening, Gobber lifted his head. 

“Maybe, I should have been late this time around.” I said sheepishly. 

I shut the door behind me, leaning against it. Gobber offered me a small smile, but his eyes maintained a sorrowful look.

“You heard?” He asked.

I gave a grim nod. “He got super mad.” 

He sighed. “This isn’t the first time.”

“Does he normally get this aggressive when you ask him about a bruise?”

“He starts off defensive and acts like it doesn’t exist, but eventually he tells me the truth.” 

“The fact that he has to be prompted to,”

“How much did you overhear lass?”

“His,  _ older  _ boyfriend hurt him last night.”

Gobber ran a hand across his face. “You heard enough.”

“If you don’t feel comfortable with today, I don’t mind rescheduling.” 

“No no it’s fine. I don’t want to impede on your weekend. I wouldn’t want to interrupt time you could use to work or complete schoolwork.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certainly lass. Let me just contact my other employee and see if he can handle the fort for a bit.”

* * *

I didn’t dare say as a word as he drove us to a nearby diner. I could see that he was still deliberating in his head, mind still in the argument with Haddock. Given that he was no longer in a calm state, I would have to choose my words carefully. Not feeling keen on prompting him into sharing something he wasn’t comfortable with. I may have come today with my own motives in better understanding my project partner, but I had also eavesdropped on an argument that gave insight on the relationship between godfather and godson. 

We sat down and ordered drinks, and as soon as the waiter left Gobber informed me he would be paying for the meal and would hear no protests. I smiled, feeling a tad relieved since I wanted to save money.

“So, you know about his boyfriend. How exactly, did you find out about him? Did he show up on campus?”

“I saw him in a car with Hiccup as I waited for my bus. The next day I got Hiccup to tell me his name. But I seriously doubt that his name is Grimborn. I mean I know here on Berk we give some strange names but it just didn’t sit right with me.”

Gobber nodded. “He gave you his last name. But his first name’s Viggo.” 

“They looked, as if they’ve known each other for a while.” I said grimly. 

“Been together for nearly three years now. But they met when he was in eighth grade.”

“ _ Three _ !?” 

“And as Hiccup said, my opinion of him hasn’t bettered any. I still see him as the man who’s got his claws sunk into my godson.”

“I don’t have a good view of him either, but Hiccup does look… enamored.” 

“He does indeed have a strong affection for him, and as I have seen, so does Viggo. I can’t deny that.”

“Is his boyfriend also why he isn’t living with you?”

“Exactly.”

“Also about,” I took a nervous swallow, “his parents?”

“That is why we’re here.” Gobber said with a sigh, setting down the menu he held. 

  
  
  



End file.
